Dine a la CanniBlaine
by wattsuptietjens
Summary: CanniBlaine and Serial Killer!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

There Blaine stood, blood speckled on his face as he looked down upon his latest victim. A freshman that came to Dalton Academy just recently at the beginning of the year. He looked towards the sounds of sirens far off in the distance. Blaine was not worried about any enforcements coming after him, especially since only a trusting handful of people knew about his situation, namely the Dalton Academy Warblers and because the sirens were now dying down as the sound went away.

The freshman's carcass lay upon a cutting table within the academy's kitchen. The carcass thus further upon plastic wrapping for easy clean up. The freshman's eyelids were slightly open, but all of the life and light within those eyes were far gone. The chest was cut open down the middle with the flesh parted to the sides, leaving the organs to be seen. Instead of just dining on the internal organs as he was doing for the past thirty minutes, Blaine took his knife that he carried with him at all times and shaved off a sliver of the carcass' thigh.

Blaine dropped the knife onto the plastic covering and stared upon the meat in his hand, blood dripping down his wrists to his elbows. Then off onto the table. Blaine licked as much of the blood off of his arm as he could, then licked his lips with anticipation. The metallic taste growing on his lips as his eyes dialated. He finally took half of the sliver into his mouth and gnawed onto the now cold meat until it split in half. Blaine glared to his left to see if anyone was walking around the school cooridors in the middle of the night as he chewed the cold meat.

He knew that if anyone besides the Warblers were to catch him, he would have to act fast. He could either put his trusty knife to good use or possibly play the nice, darling student that most knew him as during school hours and the day. Hardly anyone knew of this Blaine, not even his family. When the density of the meat was enough to finally swallow, he gave the notion a go. He felt the thick meat go down his throat and trail down to his stomach slowly. Blaine could feel the meat thud onto the bottom of his stomach and settle. He inhaled deeply, smelling the metallic fumes through the air. He picked up his knife and cleaned the blade with a cloth from the kitchen counters. After slipping the knife away within his blazer pocket, he licked his lips fully clean as he looked down upon the carcass again. He would have to save this one for a couple more meals.

Blaine looked down upon his watch and saw that it was two-thirty in the morning. At three in the morning, the Warblers would have to clean the area that he left, blood, carcass and all. The kitchen would be spotless later in the morning as if nothing suspicious happened within the academy at all.

What Blaine and the Warblers had, they called, _The Dalton System_. The system starts off with the favorited Warbler or the semi-soloist of the week finding a body for Blaine. (The semi-soloist only because Blaine was always the soloist for the Warblers. That never changed.) The body that the chosen Warbler found would then be put on the cutting table in the school's kitchen at Midnight every night and left there until three in the morning. This lead to Blaine having three hours to devour every night. Sometimes Blaine would only have a little and not be that hungry, then sometimes, it would be opposite and Blaine would have fed on most of the body. There were only two instances that the Warblers would have had to find a second body for Blaine to dine. When three o'clock comes around, the chosen Warbler would have to hide the body if it wasn't finished or discard the body if Blaine was fully done. Blaine being a Junior, meant that the lead Warbler was practicing this for three years now and counting...

Once again, another Warbler meeting was adjourned. The young, uniformed men would continue their meeting the next day shortly before practice. Mumbling and grumbling would sound through-out the halls of the academy. The men would start conversing about their lives outside of the academy walls, mostly other practices such as music, sports and arts; their families, girlfriends, boyfriends, lovers; vacations coming up at the end of the year. Anything to send their minds off of the latest rehearsal they had just completed.

The Warblers sat within a circle on the couches and chairs. There was also a table at the head of the circle with a chair that resembled a throne on the opposite side of the table. Wes, Thad and David sat at the head of the room, the table. Wes always with gavel at hand. Blaine however, sat in the 'throne' as the chair was called. No one ever sat in his chair, ever. The notion was unheard of! If Blaine was gone that day due to illness and such, the throne was simply not sat upon.

Blaine however, was in the meeting today. His swinging legs were cast over the arm rest as his back was laying on the opposite arm rest. He rested his elbow on his legs below and rested his chin upon his fist as he looked off to nowhere in particular. He knew whatever he said, the Warblers did. No one opposed to what Blaine had to say, ever. There was one case and well... Blaine licked his lips and remembered the sweet taste of his skin. It was then apparent that all the Warblers listened to what Blaine said, did what Blaine wanted and got anything his heart desired out of fear and not wanting to become his next meal. It was simple and everyone understood.

"Hey Blaine!" Trent called out. Blaine shook his head and blinked a few times before turning to listen to his fellow Warbler, "We're going out for food afterwards, would you like come?"

Blaine silently nodded. Trent nodded in reassurance and went to the kitchens to prepare a meal to take for Blaine. Shortly afterwards, as the young men were getting ready to leave, Trent arrived with a brown paper bag full of meat sandwiches and handed the bag to Blaine. Blaine looked inside to see two thick sandwiches. He looked towards Trent and nodded in approval.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walked into the Glee Club's meeting a few minutes late and headed past everyone, towards the back row. He walked past all of the couples and friendships to sit alone. The normal was present in the Choir Room, Rachel and Finn were sitting beside each other as well as Santana and Brittany, Mike and Tina, Lauren and Puck and Quinn and Artie were simply conversing with the musicians present in the classroom. Then there was Mercedes and Sam.

Kurt glared in their general direction, catching sight of his used to be best friend, Mercedes. As soon as her and Sam had gotten together, they were inseperable. It was as if Mercedes had forgotten that Kurt existed. After he glared at the couple, he huffed and had gotten his notebook out. He started mindlessly drawing doodles on the page, carelessly listening to the lecture that Mr. Shuester was giving.

A few minutes later, he jumped at the calling of his name, "Kurt!" He quickly looked up and saw the whole group staring at him, waiting for a responce.

"What do you think about the club doing _All That Jazz_ from _Chicago_ during Regionals?"

Kurt curtly nodded and went back to his notebook. Mr. Shuester went back to the board and put audition times up to be the lead singer. Kurt however was too busy worrying about teenage crisises to worry about solos at the moment. He was thinking about the future and what it might entail him, how he was going to get to that point and so on. Yes, graduation was next school year, but he was beginning to worry now.

He knew how the Glee Club worked, the system was always the same. Rachel and Finn always partnered together and sang duets. Mercedes would have occasional diva fits about the amount of Rachels solos, but resumed her "park and bark" status. Santana always sang the deep voiced, cool songs. Any R&B and Jazz song would do. Artie performed a lot of the raps. Puck thought he was a badass singing constant rock songs as long as the singers of those songs were Jewish. Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Lauren, Sam and Kurt, himself, were always cursed to dance behind them and sing the supporting vocals. That is, unless one of them got the rare, exclusive opportunity to sing a solo.

He looked at the couplings again and his heart sank. He was the only out gay student at school and the feeling stabbed him at the wrong times; this time being one of them. He wondered if there was anyone out there like him. Would they be searching for or thinking about him as well? Where would they be now? His thoughts were racing, that is until Mr. Shuester interrupted them-

"Kurt!" his head shot up, "Since you seem to be in La La Land, what were we just talking about?"

Kurt scratched the back of his neck and licked his lips, "Regionals."

Mr. Shuester closed his eyes as other students stiffled their laughter. He sighed and looked back up at the lonesome boy, "You're going to go to the Sign-Ups next week and take care of our registration, okay? Can I trust you to do that?"

Kurt slumped in his chair, "Yes."

"Next time, you pay attention when I'm presenting, alright?"

"Yes," he repeated the monotone response.

Mr. Shuester stared at Kurt for a few more seconds before returning to the board. Kurt changed the page of his notebook and held a pen to make it as least look like he was taking notes. He needed to get out of this meeting as soon he could. He couldn't be around these couples for while. He was sure it was just a faze and that he'd get over it in the meantime, but for now, it just hurt so much. Almost as if a knife was stabbing him in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck," Kurt muttered under his breath as he caught sight of the line to sign up for Regionals. Surely there couldn't be _this many_ choirs in Ohio, but sure enough Ohio surprised Kurt again today. He huffed and stomped on his way over to the line, getting behind a group of what looked like uncoordinated and horridly dressed misfits. Kurt stared in disbelief. The students in front of him were mixing their patterns and prints like it was going out of style. Surely there was a better way to mix prints and actually be stylish.

He couldn't believe that Mr. Shuester sent him here to take care of these forms. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be taking care of these? _He_ was the teacher! Plus, to add lemon juice to the gash, Mercedes blew him off, yet again.

Just as Kurt folded his arms and cocked his head to the side, he caught glimpse of blue suit dressed men joining the line behind him. He could tell here were a handful, four at the most, behind him. What caught him off gaurd though was the fact that they stopped their conversation as they joined the line. Kurt sighed again as he figured that they probably were staring at his fashion sense in shock, or most likely horror. This was Ohio, first and foremost.

He looked behind him to have a quick look of who these people were. He wanted to make sure he could idenitify their faces_ just in case..._ What he came across was four men, three of them smirking while the other had his mouth open a little agape. The too-much-hair-gelled, brown-eyed, slightly-tan boy who had his mouth agape looked like a toddler seeing a magical creature for the first time. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to the line in front of him. He quickly walked forward and filled the gap, hoping that these sign-ups wouldn't take long. The boys behind him filled up the gap as well, one of them accidentally bumping into him. This would be the longest wait time known to man.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's just get in and out," Jeff said, "I'm starving."<p>

"Pft! You're telling me!" Nick nudged Jeff in the ribs.

Blaine gave them a dark, cold glare, lips turning tighter.

"Oh," Jeff spoke again, "Sorry, forgot that you haven't eaten since 1am."

"Come on guys," Trent began, "Focus! I don't want to stand around here all day."

All four men traveled through the crowd to find the ending of the line. Naturally, the line ended on the other side of the room. They all clambered through the crowd, finally catching up. A young male in a white shirt, black pants and suspenders joined the line just moments before they did. Blaine observed the young male as he was muttering profanities and folding his arms.

Blaine had felt this feeling once before, but it was so long ago. His stomach rumbled and his breath quickened. He didn't feel hungry anymore, but what was the rumbling for? Just as he caught his surroundings again, the boy in front of him furrowed his eyebrows and turned away.

As the four of them filled in the gap, Trent asked, "Are we thinking of dining on him tonight, Blaine?" Jeff and Nick intently listened before Trent accidentally bumped into Blaine's interest, "Oops!"

"I... I..." Blaine says quietly, the other three leaning in to hear him, "I want to dine with him."

Jeff quickly got his knife out of his pocket and held the blade at the ready. Trent and Nick were ready to pounce so the victim couldn't get away.

"No, no guys!" Blaine pulled them in, in a hushed tone, "Not dine on him. Dine _with_ him."

The three young men were thoroughly confused as they all filled the gap yet again. Blaine watched as the boy ahead of them went on to sign his team up for the competitions, "Gentlemen, sign us up as I go have a talk with him."

The three of them silently nodded as Blaine followed the young man who walked away from the counter. Hopefully they weren't that dim-witted to understand how to sign a piece of paper. The young man ahead of Blaine pulled out his phone and looked at the screen as he was walking. Blaine decided that this was another chance.

Blaine walked a little more faster and 'accidentally' bumped into him walking past, making the young man drop his phone. The device slid a little past Blaine. He picked the device up and swiftly turned around to hand it back to the fuming student, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to drop your phone."

The other sighed and took his phone back, "It's alright, I guess," he checked to see if it was damaged in any way.

Blaine kept his right hand out and slid his left in his pocket, "Nice to meet you. I'm Blaine," he stared directly into the students eyes, waiting for a response.

"Kurt," Kurt said quickly and shook Blaine's hand at the same rate, however, Kurt softened his stance, "Nice to meet you too, I guess."

The boys let go of each others hands as Blaine asked, "What team are you on?"

Kurt was taken aback. _How do you just randomly ask a stranger _which team their on_? That's their own business!_

Blaine cleared his throat at the apparent shock Kurt had given, "Which school choir?"

Kurt gulped. Boy did he feel like an idiot! "New Directions."

Blaine nodded, "The Dalton Academy Warblers."

Kurt gasped, "They're... They're like rockstars of the choir... dom."

Blaine chuckled and nodded, "That is what they say," he shrugged his shoulders, "Hey," he changed the pace of conversation, staring at Kurt's bewildered state, "Would you like to have lunch?" he turned and pointed to the food mart down the hall, behind him, "I mean, if you're not busy!"

Kurt softly nodded, "Sure," he smiled.

The other three Warblers caught up to them in time to join the conversation. Trent apologized for bumping into Kurt and Kurt forgave him. For since he met Blaine, his anger blew away off his shoulders. Blaine looked at Nick and nodded. Nick smirked and his eyes glowed with anticipation as he began pulling out his knife. Blaine shook his head and jerked it to the side as if he was nudging air, "Go get my lunch!" he hissed.

"Oh," Kurt began again, "You brought your lunch!"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled nervously, "I'm trying not to spend so much."

Jeff stiffled his laughter at the apparent lie Blaine just told, but got ribbed again to hush down. He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "What?"

As Nick went off to go get Blaine's trusty brown bag, the rest found a table to lay their items. Kurt decided to go take a look at the menu first, leaving the Warblers behind.

"Blaine, you said you wanted to eat him!" Trent whispered in a hushed tone.

"No! No, I did not!" Blaine shook his head in disbelief, "I said I wanted to dine with him. How many times do I have to tell you! I already told you once!"

"Well," Jeff then started, "You shouldn't have given Nick that look like you wanted him to take care of the guy!"

"I wanted him to get me my lunch," Blaine huffed again, "Thats what the look was for!"

"Well," Trent began again, "_Do_ you want to eat him?"

Blaine leaned back in his chair as Kurt contemplated what he wanted to eat, "I'm not sure. I feel weird about it."

"Weird?" Nick now came into the conversation, putting Blaine's bag on the table, "What do you mean weird? Either you don't want to eat him, or you do!"

"Make up your mind!" Jeff threw his hands on the table.

"Guys! Guys!" Trent interjected, "I think he's getting suspicious! Let's just talk about this later in the car, okay?"

All four of them nodded as Trent, Nick and Jeff went to go take a look at the menu. Kurt was coming towards the table with his meal though. He had a salad prepared for him on his tray and started delicately eating away. Blaine took out his two meat sandwiches that were of his norm. Blaine wanted nothing more than plain flesh and skin, and bread if he decided to eat outside of the Dalton kitchens.

"Turkey?" Kurt questioned Blaine's meal.

Blaine nodded and smiled, "Yeah..."

"Looks different than normal turkey. Looks low-fat or something, can I try some?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gulped at his already chewed bite and nervously handed over his sandwich. Kurt tried at take a small bite from the corner, but had difficultly ripping the meat apart. When he gave his teeth a good pull though, Blaine heard a small _rip!_ from the meat. Kurt chewed for the longest time, Blaine not knowing what the look on his face meant.

When Kurt finally managed to swallow, he licked his lips, tilted his head and had a questionable look on his face, "It was really chewy. Plus tasted really fattening instead of low-fat, like I thought it was going to be. But it's interesting!" he shrugged at the end of his commentary.

Blaine looked over Kurts shoulders and saw all three Warblers with shocked looks on their faces. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and looked at the chairs next to him. The standing Warblers quickly went back to their seats, lunches in tow.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for inviting me," Kurt looked upon the Warblers as they all got up from finishing their meals.<p>

"No problem," a few exclaimed.

"Kurt," Blaine called out, "Do you want to have breakfast with me... tomorrow? At the Lima Bean?"

There was a sharp glisten in Blaine's eyes. The other Warblers hesitated to keep walking away from the conversation. They all turned to Kurt and saw him smile and nod.

"What time?"

Blaine gulped, "Since school usually starts at 9, I'll say 8?"

Kurt further nodded, "I'll see you there! Thanks for inviting me again!" He waved and walked toward the main exit.

Nick, Jeff and Trent gathered up on Blaine, "Should we be prepared tomorrow?"

Blaine shook his head, "Nope, it's just him and I."

* * *

><p>Later on the next early morning, Blaine was walking down to the kitchens early. He couldn't sleep or focus since he met Kurt. Something about him felt funny, but in a good way. The feeling was as if butterflies were flying about in his stomach. His heart felt like it was going to burst whenever he thought of Kurt.<p>

Blaine remembered he only felt this way one other time long ago. That was when he was in elementary school and saw a pretty girl named Lucy playing near the swings. Blaine's eyes widened when he realized he was in love. Or puppy love at least.

A metallic scent filled his nostrils as he turned the corner into the kitchens. David was preparing the body this week. David gasped as Blaine turned the corner, "You scared me! I didn't expect you this early!"

"Couldn't go to sleep, David," Blaine said calmly, "But that shouldn't be stopping you from getting yours. I'll take care of the rest."

"Do you want me to come back down to put her away?" David said as Blaine pulled out his knife. The somewhat teenage girl on the preparation table had her blonde hair askew and a dark, fearful expression on her face. Her body was a pale blue, which meant that the body was recently killed.

"No," Blaine said softly as his raised his knife high, then stabbed the teenage girl right in the heart. Blood gushed and oozed everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine took a sip of his coffee. The heat from within the cup scorching through the paper to his palm, "Ah! Too hot!" he licked his lips and said to himself as he waited for Kurt.

The other boy was finishing the last of his preparation of his coffee concoction. _How much sugar did he need? _Blaine thought. Finally, after what seemed like a few more minutes, Kurt came over to the table with his coffee and breakfast, a bagel covered with creme cheese and some fruit slices.

"I don't want to eat too much. I have a solo today," Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded and brought out his trusted brown bag. Inside was his meat slices that he decided to eat plain today. He realized shorty as he chewed that teenagers, especially of the athletic type, tended to be more lean. Blaine looked up to see Kurt with his head to the side, just staring at Blaine's breakfast.

"What... What is that?" Kurt started, "Is that the same thing you were eating yesterday?" As Kurt was looking at Blaine's breakfast, he noticed his right index and middle fingers had scars on them.

"Uhh..." Blaine hesitated and quickly looked around before answering.

_Should I tell Kurt the truth or would that scare him away? I never told anyone outside of the Warblers before. But I like him, would he feel the same way?_

"If it is, it's alright," Kurt's voice came back into hearing.

"Oh!" Blaine chuckled and fixed his collar, "Kurt... Can I tell you something?"

Kurt chewed on his bagel quickly then swallowed, "Sure, anything!"

Blaine beckoned Kurt to come closer then said softly, "I eat people. I'm a cannibal."

Kurt stared at Blaine wide-eyed and sat back fully in his chair. After a few seconds, Blaine was sure that he was going bail and run, but instead he was shocked as Kurt started laughing. Kurt covered his mouth to make sure bits of his breakfast didn't fly. After his laughing slowly died down, he wiped his tears from his eyes, "No, seriously Blaine."

Blaine cleared his throat and smirked, "It's true," he shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

Kurt's jaw went agape after he gulped. _He's telling the truth. Or is he pulling my strings still? _

"Seriously?" Kurt confirmed. Blaine nodded and finished off his coffee and last bite of breakfast. This felt so wonderful compared to eating so early in the morning, "So.. So that 'turkey' I ate... was..." Kurt looked around before finishing, "human flesh?"

Blaine slowly nodded, a small smirk drawing upon his face again. He leaned into his coat and pulled out a pad of paper and pen. Kurt curiously noticed that the scribbled something on the paper. _Were those numbers? _Blaine folded the paper after he was done and hid the note under his plate.

"Did you enjoy it?" Blaine blinked.

"Did I... _enjoy_ it? The... flesh?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine silently nodded and arched his brow.

Kurt shrugged and pursed his lips, "Well..." _What should I say? Now that I think about it, I don't know if I really enjoyed it or not. Does that mean I need to try it again? _"to be honest, it was extremely chewy." Kurt took the last bite of his bagel to get the taste of flesh off of his tongue.

Blaine shrugged and lowered his brow, "You'll get used to it."

Kurt choked at Blaine's last remark. He began wheezing and coughing down the creamy bread. Blaine held out a napkin for him, to which Kurt grabbed and whiped his mouth with when he managed to get the food down safely, "Used to it? That's a little bold to assume I'm going to eat it again," Kurt remarked.

Kurt saw that Blaine's bright eyes quickly fluttered dark and the smirk had faded from his face.

"Well..." Kurt hesitated, "I mean... that when I decide to try your meat again. It's... it's an acquired taste," he drooped his face and looked straight into the other boy's eyes from across the table.

Blaine raised his chin, "So.. you'd be willing to try again?"

Kurt looked at his coffee and took a sip before replying, "Sure."

Blaine sat back in his seat fully, soaking it all in. _Another boy, willing to try human flesh again. Willing to be around him. Someone else other than a Warbler. _This was something Blaine wanted for a very long time. Fortunately, Kurt took him out of the zone he was in when he asked, "So, what made you start eating... this?" he nodded towards his empty plate, splashed with bits and drips of red, "And... I couldn't help but notice your fingers..." he wiggled his right hand fingers to further communicate his statement.

Blaine sighed, remembering the day exactly. He looked off and licked his lips. After, he folded his hands together in front of him and looked Kurt in the eyes, "When I was younger..."

Poor, little Blaine fell off his bike for the umpteenth time today. Good thing his parents put elbow pads, knee pads and a helmet on him earlier, or he would have been more of a mess than he was now. His father quickly picked him up to check if he was okay.

Blaine showed his father that his hands were scrapped the most. Cuts and scrapes were growing all over them, blood starting to drip down his fingers. He just stared and fawned over the red covering his hands as his father picked him up and took him inside to his mother.

Mama Anderson cooed over her son and put him on the kitchen counter. She quickly got her First Aid kit from the nearest bathroom and rushed over back to her son. Blaine was intently staring at his bloody hands again and was close to putting his fingers in his mouth.

"Blainey, no!" his mother quickly pulled his fingers away and began sterilizing them.

The burns from the rubbing alcohol scorched his fingers as he yelped, "Mama!"

"I know it hurts right now," she started, "but it'll stop soon. Mommy promises."

Blaine's father got the bandages ready for his wife to use and laid them on the table. Blaine looked over as his father did just that. He stared up at his father with the biggest brown eyes, "Will they hurt daddy?"

His father smiled and shook his head, "No."

"Okay, I'm ready for the Band-Aid's," his mother said gently as she backed up a bit all while still holding onto Blaine's hands.

His father delicately wrapped the bandages around all the cuts until they were all gone from view. Blaine had a total of four, two on each finger; his index and middle.

"You better now?" Mama Anderson cooed as she swiped Blaine's fringe off of his face. Blaine looked up at his mother and nodded quickly. Mama started again, "Alright then, go play," she set him back on the floor.

Blaine quickly started running around after his toys and began playing again, like the accident never happened. Later on however, when his parents were in the kitchen again, this time making dinner, Blaine got curious. He wanted to see what was under the bandages now that the cuts had been hidden from him for some time now.

After struggling a little at the sticky adhesive, the bandage slid off. His skin was pale white and wrinkly around his bright red cut. The cut was slowly growing into a scab. Now children at his age tend to see what new things are by tasting them... and that's exactly what Blaine did. He put his cut at his lips and immediately felt liquid, presumably blood on his lips. He licked them clean and found the taste was yucky at first, but grew fond on him. Blaine began biting to get more of the liquid that he was beggining to desire. He quickly ripped off the bandage and began gnawing on the other cut as well. Sometimes, getting tiny chunks of flesh on his tongue.

Soon his parents came out of the kitchen, curious as to why Blaine wasn't making noise anymore and saw his chewing...

"They quickly picked me up and washed off what I'd done," Blaine was finishing his story, "Redoing the bandages," he shrugged.

Kurt, who's chin was in his palm, elbow on the table, was gazing at Blaine as he told his story, "So... You began eating yourself?"

Blaine nodded, "In a way. I kept finding ways to chew on my scabs," he wiggled his right fingers, "even though my mom and dad kept feeding me animal meat, I'd still be curious about human meat."

"When did you officially stop eating animal meat?" Kurt ate an orange slice.

"Summer before Freshman year."

"So, three years ago?"

"Two years and four months... ish," Blaine corrected, "I told the Warblers when we all got together and they've helped me ever since."

"They just helped you like that?" Kurt snapped his fingers.

"Well," Blaine began to smirk, "When one of them was about to tell and began to run out of a meeting. I quickly chased him, pulled him back into Common Room," Blaine inhaled deeply, "and finished him off."

Kurt was stonefaced. He blinked in front a few times.

"In front of everyone," Blaine further emphasized his point. Kurt's eyes got wider. Blaine continued, "Then no one ever objected to me again- ah well, there was that other Warbler when he joined. He was rid of quickly because he was loud about it. Literally, screaming."

Blaine checked his watch and saw that he was running a few minutes behind to get to school. He took the paper from under the plate and stood up, gathering his items, "You're not freaked out are you?"

"No," Kurt shook his head.

Blaine grinned, "Good." He slid the piece of paper to Kurt, across the table, "Hope to see you again. Break a leg on your solo," he then walked away. Out the door and vanished, nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Kurt took the paper out of his pocket again and smiled at the number and name scrawled upon with black ink. The best part about this breakfast was that Blaine was the first person in the longest of times that actually paid attention to what he said. He actually remembered that he had a solo today after their conversation.<p>

Kurt remembered when he had a crush on Finn. How he had butterflies and felt gushy all the time, but with Blaine, those feelings were the same, but a thousand times better and stronger. These feelings came upon him so fast. He's even started scribbling his name all over his journals as well as "Mr. Kurt Anderson" and variations of the like.

He heard his name being called by Mr. Shuester, "You are just out of the zone today, Kurt. Are you ready for your solo or do you need more daydreaming?"

He wouldn't mind the daydreaming, but alas, he had to get an assignment done. He stood up and went to te front of the class to begin his solo this week. As he looked into the audience of Glee members, he pretended that Blaine was in the seat next to his. Hopefully, his now imaginary boyfriend would like this piece.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff and Nick were sitting on one of the many couches within the Warbler Common Room. The room was dark and cold. Only the moonlight was illuminating the space. The area was so quiet that any noise was magnified much and almost shattering to the ears. The two Warblers were antsy as to when Kurt was going to arrive on time or not. They wanted to begin practicing their methods... soon.

"Any signs of him?" Wes called out from down the hall, shocking the two Warblers.

Jeff swallowed and looked over at Nick. Nick was clutching his chest and sighing out of fright. Nick called out back to his fellow Warbler, "Not yet."

"He better get here soon! Or we're going to have to do this without him!"

Shortly later, a pair of lights traveled over the walls and the Warblers faces. Nick and Jeff heard a car turning off and a door slam. When Nick went to check to see who it was, he immediately indicated Jeff to tell Wes in the other room that Kurt was finally here.

* * *

><p>Kurt checked his directions to make sure he was at the right place, but he couldn't find a matching address number on the building. He huffed and shuffled out of the car into the chilly air. Fall was coming and he could definitely feel the effect. He quickly got his jacket, checked that he had his knife in the pocket and closed the door before walking his way to the building.<p>

Wes told him that he'd meet him here, but he saw no signs of life anywhere. Well, except for the run down red truck over there in the ditch. For some reason, the truck looked familiar to him, but he then reminded himself that in the land of Ohio, there were many farmers driving trucks. When he reached the door, he was a little nervous that the door was ajar. He dared himself to enter and found himself in a large, deserted hall immediately.

Kurt softly closed the door behind him, being careful as to not make a lot of noise. He was suddenly aware of how loud his breathing was and tried his best to breathe softly. Walking a few steps he saw majestic chandeliers over his head and large, over-the-top murals on the walls. This building was beautiful inside and out. Just as he was about to go and look at the murals closer, he jumped- "Kurt!"

Kurt turned around to find Wes approaching him from the shadows, "You scared me!" Kurt chuckled lightly, "Where's the others? They said they'd be here right?"

Nick and Jeff came from the shadows, both with pouches. Kurt waved to both of them, hoping to strike easy conversation to calm his nervosa. The two Warblers nodded towards Kurt.

"Do you have your weapon of choice?" Wes asked.

Nick brought out a knife and Jeff brought out a rope. Everyone just stared at Jeff and his rope.

Wes came closer to the blonde and held his shoulder, "A slow painful death, I detect? Possibly by hanging them or choking them?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "I don't know."

"No! No! Good intentions!" Wes nodded, "We'll find something for you."

Jeff looked over to Nick for reassurance in which Nick returned with a smile and nod.

"Kurt?" Wes started again, "Your weapon of choice?" he began walking towards him.

Kurt held out a large steak knife, "I was thinking of a power tool from my dad's car garage, but it was too bulky."

"And possibly a little too noisy," Wes added, "We don't want to attract attention and get caught. Remember that," he patted Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded and hung on to every word he said. He wanted to make sure he was doing everything correctly.

"Everyone ready to go?" Wes checked around with the young men. After a collective nod, the men followed Wes outside in the chilly air to the truck that Kurt saw in the ditch. The seating was a tight squeeze inside; to the point that Nick and Jeff were sitting on top of each other on the ride to the destination. Kurt in the middle and Wes being the driver.

The drive was dark yet quick. Just a short drive into the woods by a nearby campsite. Wes parked towards a gap between the trees for a quick getaway after they were done. Far off, Kurt saw yellow triangles. They were tents lit up from the fires outside or lanterns and flashlights inside. All the men got out of the truck quickly but quietly with their weapons and walked to the nearest hiding place by the campsite.

After hunching behind a couple of fallen trees, they settled down and Wes began describing the _Dalton System_ and everyone's _Methods_ to Kurt. Jeff and Nick were made to listen and watch out for any victims trailing off their path.

Wes decribed that the usual killer of the week is the second lead soloist, being that Blaine was always the lead and whenever the soloist went off to perform the _Dalton System_, they had a _Method_ of going about their practices and that there was also _Layers_ of quality killing performance, "For example," Wes began to describe, "my _Method_ is known as The Gavel or simply, Gavel. This is because I only use this..." he pulled out his gavel used for Warbler meetings in the Common Room, "to kill my victims."

"Only... a block of wood with a stick attached to it?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

Wes smiled softly and nodded, "That's also why I'm one of the _Masters_."

"_Masters_?" Kurt repeated.

"In short," Wes continued, "there are three _Layers_ to becoming a professional killer or a _Master_. First, there's _Newbies_, which is you, plus Nick and Jeff. _Newbies_ tend to be very sloppy and just learning the ropes. That's why I'm training you three now. So you all can get better and get higher on the _Layers _and possibly get your own method of killing people. After the _Newbies_ are the _Randoms _and they are simply just bettering their _Methods_. Practicing per se. Basically, they have to fully learn the craft and never mess up. Ever. After_ Randoms_, are the _Masters_. The best of the best. We never mess up, have our own _Methods_ down to a tee and start training _Newbies_ when they start getting in this whole mess. Any questions?" Wes finished with a bright smile.

"Umm," Kurt hesitated, "Just a couple... Umm, what's everyone's _Methods_? How do you find out your own? And I thought they," he indicated towards Nick and Jeff, "were already here for a while. Why are they _Newbies_?"

"Good questions," Wes said as he looked over the logs to check to see if any victims may be nearing soon, but alas there were none yet; all still by the campfire, "Nick and Jeff are _Newbies_ still because they tend to leave messes and trails after their killing sprees. They're good at what they do, it's just... they're messy and they need to figure that part out. Sorry guys, but it's true."

The two other Warblers peered around Kurt to give Wes a dirty look. Wes pointed to the campsite, "You guys need to be paying attention." When the other two went back to watching for victims, Wes continued to answer Kurt's questions, "And _Methods_? Well, I'll try my best to remember some... Like I said before, mine is Gavel because that and my hands are all I use to kill."

"I still can't believe you can kill with only a gavel, but okay," Kurt interjected.

"You'll have to see- you know what? How about tonight I show you? Eh?"

Kurt shrugged and nodded in agreement, wanting to hear more about how everyone gets the job done.

"David, another _Master_, is the Detective because he only kills bad people. He actually researches people weeks in advance, like a detective and only goes after the people who have done bad or are in jail for horrible crimes. It's just one of the morals he has," Wes shrugged.

"So he sometimes kills people who have killed other people? Would that be..." Kurt didn't finish his sentence. He was busy in his mind trying to figure out how to say what he wanted.

"Let's just say, no one ever asks him about it and we just let him do his thing," Wes finished Kurt's thought then continued on with his own, "Then we have Thad, our last _Master_. We call him Lunatic because... well, he is. No one has ever seen him doing his _Method_, not even Blaine, but I've heard he goes absolutely nuts and not only kills one person, but everyone in the vicinity. He's almost... no, is similar to Jekyll and Hyde. Jekyll is out for the day and during school, but we have to lock him up at night to make sure Hyde doesn't go running around at night."

Kurt's eyes wided as he gulped. What was he getting into? All for a boy he started having feelings for just fairly recently? Maybe he was starting to go crazy. He vowed to himself that he would never become crazy within this killing universe, "Anybody else?"

"Well, most of the _Randoms_ are still perfecting their _Method_ or just simply trying to find out what their _Method_ is. However, Trent is catching onto something. I told him early on that people can't just keep killing with knives. It gets boring, fast. So he decided to volunteer at a funeral home and steal the bodies out of the caskets after the services. We're still trying to find a name for him. I think Grave Robber will do the trick."

"So, the funeral homes are burying empty caskets?" Kurt asked.

Wes nodded silently. Suddenly, Nick tugged at Kurts shirt, "Guys, look!"

All the boys jumped and peered over the logs. Kurts legs were hurting more than ever after crouching for so long. But he stopped thinking about the pain after he heard a girls laughter traveling through the trees. She was drunk and they could tell by her incoherent babbling and clumsy walk. _This is going to be easy_, Wes thought.

"Guys," Wes started, "I want all three of you to stay in your places and watch."

"You're going to only use that?" Kurt indicated the gavel once more.

"You'll see," Wes winked and went towards the girl.

"Watch, he's good," Nick whispered.

"He was telling me that he's a _Master_," Kurt informed them.

"Yep," Jeff nodded, "I want to be a _Master_ so bad..."

Kurt turned to just catch the beginning. Wes immediately grabbed the female from behind with his left arm and uses the gavels handle to stab her in the chest. Just once was all it took to slow her down. Wes put his left hand on the females mouth to prevent noise from escaping. The female fumbled to the ground slowly as Wes pushed the gavel into her chest harder each passing moment. Little by little, blood started seeping down her shirt. After a few more shakes and quivers from the dying female, the life in her eyes went out and her eyes zoned out fully.

Wes nodded towards Nick and Jeff. They both got up and got a pouch opened to pull out a large bag. Kurt watched as all three stuffed the girl into the bag and zipped her up. Because the killing was done by Wes, there was no mess to clean up. But Kurt's training would begin momentarily when a name was being called out, "Cheryl!"

The three men quicky hid the body behind the logs where their hiding space was and watched as the male came up through the woods.

"Now, Kurt, you're going to do this killing," Wes ordered, "and Nick, Jeff, you're going to be cleaning up after him because I know he's going to make a mess."

"Me... Me?" Kurt's breathing quickened. He didn't know it was going to be this quick.

"Yes," Wes nodded, "Now make sure you're quiet. You don't want to be caught and don't worry. I'll jump in if it looks like you need help. Now go." Nick and Jeff got the other bag ready as they waited for Kurt to go in for the kill.

As Kurt was walking towards the searching male, he got out his knife, but fumbled it to the ground. The camping male turned around and saw Kurt, "Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?"

In a panic, Kurt quickly picked up the knife, slicing his palm open and ran after the camper in a frenzy. He pushed the camper into a tree and began stabbing him over and over. Blood was splattering everywhere including his face and clothes. Kurt kept stabbing via Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho until the campers yells and screams stopped and he became a slump on the ground.

He was breathing hard as he looked down at his first kill. A hand clasped on his shoulder, "That was probably the closest I've seen to _Thad's_ _Method_. Good work, Kurt," Wes congratulated.

* * *

><p>Kurt tasted the metallic blood on his lips from his killing earlier that night. He was in the presence of Blaine and the two victims. Blaine observed the bodies and smiled.<p>

"You just couldn't stab him once, eh Kurt?" he chuckled.

Kurt smiled and chuckled as well. He was shaking and nervous about Blaine's opinion. He wanted to impress him more than ever. He knew the feeling now, he was madly in love with this cannibal.

"Good job," Blaine said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kurt felt his breathing becoming awkward. Not now, not in front of Blaine. Don't be an awkward mess now.

"Kurt," Blaine continued, moving closer to Kurt till he was face to face with him, "Would... you like to have a meal with me?"

The killer hesitated before nodding and sitting next to the cannibal. Then, so quickly, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He looked over to Blaine just as he was pulling away, "Thank you again."

Kurt bit his lip and saw Blaine smile. Before they dug into the flesh, Blaine gave Kurt another kiss, but this one was truly on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Just another day at William McKinley High's Glee Club. Either the students were conversing about their weekends, catching up on their homework that they supposedly forgot to do over said weekend or warming up for practice. Kurt however, was doing none of what the other students were doing.

He thought about the night before. His first killing; witness and doing. His blood was rushing throughout his body... and it felt wonderful. He remembered how the blade felt so right in his hand and how it felt so right to stab.

Last night was a great way to get rid of all the anger building up in him over the past few weeks. He remembered that people usually threated to kill others because of their anger. Well, he actually got to kill. The feeling of the blood seeping on his hands and splashing onto his face and clothes. He didn't care about the condition of his clothes anymore... as long as they weren't too expensive. He also got to feel what it was like for the knife to scratch across his own skin, his palm. The pain's stinging lingered, but was apparent. All of his feelings came clear to him, he liked what happened last night and he wanted to do the notion again. He was smilling and staring straight foward and some students were curious.

"Hey Kurt," Tina started when she leaned over her chair towards him, "You okay?"

Kurt, who kept the smile on his face, slowly nodded.

"What happened?" Tina continued and smiled back.

Kurt inhaled deeply, "Stuff. Just random stuff. Had... fun."

Mercedes was now catching on to Kurt's attitude and was curious herself. She got up from her spot and went to sit next to her friend. Kurt noticed quickly and looked over towards her.

"Hello, Kurt," she said quietly, fixing her dress, "I haven't talked to you for awhile. How's things going?"

Kurt paused and inhaled sharply before replying, "I'm good, Mercedes. Everything's been going peachy."

"Okay," she started, "Normally, when you say peachy, you're angry. What's going on, Kurt? Tell me."

Kurt slowly shook his head, "Absolutely nothing. I just had a fun night last night, that's all."

Mr. Shuester tapped the dry erase board to call everyone's attention. Slowly, people stopped their conversations and looked towards their instructor.

"I have some announcements to make. Everyone ready?" Mr. Shuester started.

Students straightened up in their seats and leaned forward, anticipating the news.

"I've signed us up to perform at some local nursing homes-"

Kurt sighed in disbelief. _'__Again? Last time we performed there, a cat was thrown at my face. Ugh.'_

"-They're very excited to see you... again. Next," Mr. Shuester flipped over his notes, "Since two out of the three judges have opted out of the judging for Sectionals, the event has been pushed back a week so they can find people. We have more rehearsal time!" He finished excitedly and threw his arms in the air.

Rachel, Finn and Brittany cheered loudly, hurting Kurt's ears. He got up from his seat and started looking out the back window. There it always was, the school's parking lot. Take for granted some valley as well and dirt roads. Just the same usual space he always saw- _ 'Wait a minute,'_ Kurt thought, _'Isn't that? No, it can't be the Red Truck from last night.' _

The truck looked like it had been cleaned and was absolutely dirt free. Last night, the truck was absolutely filthy. But the model was the same as the other one, a 1940 Chevy Pickup. He only knew this because of his dad telling stories of how he fixed all certain types of cars and driving with him. He always pointed out and named almost every car that passed.

There were some collective gasps and awws! from the other students suddenly. Kurt just rolled his eyes and muttered, "What? Did Rachel and Finn do something cute again? Absolutely disgusting."

"Kurt? You want to turn around?" Mr. Shuester called out.

"No," Kurt said as melodramatically and uninterested as he could.

"That's fine, Kurt," a familiar voice sounded out, "I didn't feel like saying hello anyways."

Kurt turned and saw Blaine by the door. He gasped and trailed down the steps as fast as he could, "What are you doing here? You cleaned the truck!" he said as he got to Blaine.

"I did," Blaine confirmed, "I didn't feel like driving around in that dirty ol' thing." Blaine could tell most eyes were on them, waiting for something to be said that they could be picked up on, "Your dad said I could pick you up today."

Kurt stepped back and smiled softly, "Really?"

Blaine nodded once and looked towards Kurt's seating spot, nudging his head. Kurt went to pick up his items, but while doing so, Finn decides to do some investigating, "Wait now. Wait a minute," he pointed towards Blaine, "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

Blaine tucked his hands into his pockets, "I'm Blaine and the reason you've never seen me before is because I'm from a different school. I'm just simply Kurt's friend, who's decided to hang out with him after school today."

Finn, flabbergasted, turned to his step-brother for further explaining, "How come I didn't know about this guy?"

Kurt, who was coming down the steps, bag and school supplies in tow, said, "Because I didn't want you to freak out. Do you have to know everything about my life?"

"Well," Finn started raising his voice, "I do need to know some things. I am your brother!"

"Wait! What," Rachel started, interrupting the arguement about to ensue, "about Blaine coming to the Halloween party next week? That way," she swooped her hair over her shoulder, "we all can get to know Blaine better?"

Some students nodded and shrugged, "I don't see anything wrong with that. Is it okay Mr. Shuester?" Tina inquired.

After a couple of seconds, Mr. Shuester looked over at Blaine and clasped his hands, "The more the merrier!"

"Just make sure you wear a costume," Rachel interjected one last time, "Or at least come festive in the spirit of Halloween."

"That," Blaine looked over at Kurt and winked, "I can do."

* * *

><p>In the Red Truck, the two boys were conversing about the Halloween party coming up in the following week.<p>

"So..." Kurt felt curious, "What costume would you wear? Do they make cannibal costumes?"

They both laughed, "No," Blaine shot down Kurt's question, "Then I'd just come as I am," he nudged Kurt with his elbow, indicating that he was joking around.

After their laughter died down, Kurt tried again, "But no really, what would your costume be?"

"I don't know, Kurt," Blaine said as he looked foward and gripped the steering wheel harder, "I'll have to think about it. What about you?"

"I was thinking making a concoction that looks like a mixture of Alexander McQueen and Lady Gaga with a little bit of Chanel. You see," he began to explain once seeing Blaine's confused expression, "I don't just simply put on a costume for Halloween. I dress up in a Gothic fashion!"

Blaine smirked, trying to keep his chuckling down, "Whatever you say..."

* * *

><p>The Glee Club students were aflutter, trying to finish decorating the Choir Room and get their costumes ready for that night. Garlands of bats and pumpkins were about the walls. A couple of cauldrons of sweets and drinks are perched. A candy apple station was being set on Mr. Shuesters desk. Then, the music was being selected by Mr. Shuester himself to play throughout the night.<p>

After the room was set up, the students quickly went to the locker rooms to put their costumes together. Principal Figgins told the club to still have their practice from four to five pm then to have their party from five to eight. Five to eight was the only time alotted for them to stay after school before the wire gates officially closed for the night.

So, to make sure the clubbers wouldn't be caught, they all closed the doors and put the blinds down on the windows. Mr. Shuester had recordings of past performances and practices that he put on repeat as they were setting up the decorations. Every once in a while, calling out orders and tips for the students to do better.

Kurt was getting anxious as to when Blaine was going to be here. He looked at the clock and saw that the time was past 4:45pm. It was getting lose to five and even though the party was for three hours, he didn't want Blaine to miss time getting to know his friends better than their last encounter.

"Hey, Kurt," Mike Chang called out, "He's coming right?"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah."

When five o'clock hit, the music turned full swing into party jams and every made their way to the middle of the Choir Room. That is, except for Kurt. He went outside of the school, looking towards the parking lot for that Chevy. He waited in the cold and quietly started shivering. Finally, after what seemed hours, down the road a red vehicle was coming over the hill.

"Blaine!" Kurt clapped happily, under his breath. He approached the truck as it parked fully and saw Blaine in a tan suit with a steely blue bowtie... with red speckles and splashes here and there on his suit, "Blaine..." he said cautiously.

"Mhmm?" the dark haired boy looked up towards the man standing outside his truck.

"Is... is that... blood? Did you murder someone before coming here?" Kurt said in hushed tones.

Blaine held up a sandwich container from the passengers side, "I had to get my dinner somehow."

Kurt's eyes went wide, then shot to the bed of the truck. _'__He couldn't have brought the body here. No, he'll get caught if someone snooped around his truck!' _As he looked back at Blaine, he saw that the other knew what he must have been thinking and started nodding.

Kurt sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Take me inside and introduce me to your friends," Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed to like Blaine. Kurt's classmates chatted with him about how the blood on his costume looked so real and tried to guess what exactly he was.<p>

"Just as real as my knife," Blaine leaned into Kurt and patted his chest pocket.

Kurt's eyes got wide again, "Don't you dare pull that out."

"I won't," he replied with a smirk and pulled Kurt to the supposed dance area. They stayed together, hands glued to each others. Swirling around and spinning. Moving their hips to the beat. Rachel kept looking over her shoulder at Blaine and slowly kept making her way towards him.

"Hey," Rachel started by Blaine's side, "I'm Rachel," she held out her hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes then held Blaine's shoulder, "I'm going to get a drink. You want one?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled, "Whatever you get is fine by me."

Kurt huffed and walked over to the drink stand and poured himself and Blaine a clear soda. When looking back to Blaine, he saw Rachel's head on Blaine's shoulder... getting extremely too close for his taste. Rachel laughed and whispered something in Blaine's ear, grabbing his face while in the act. He was not going to have any of this.

He paced towards the both of them, muttering undistinguishable insults and threats. His eyes turning more black, distant and colder.

"Blaine," he grabbed the others hand and yanked him towards himself, "Here's your drink," he said coldly as he handed him his glass, then gave Rachel a dark stare. He thought he could trust Rachel, but apparently, tonight was an exception. He was going to somehow take care of Rachel and anyone else that got in the way of him and his love.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, Finn! I'll be there in about thirty minutes!" Rachel huffed into her cell phone, "I just have to pick up some last minute items for our duet tomorrow and my vegan groceries."

Rachel looked through her bag and made sure she had everything as she left her car. _Keys, check. Wallet, check. Money in the wallet, check. Keys... Keys? Oh! _she realized as she finally felt them in her hand and laughed at her herself.

"What are you laughing at?" Finn asked on the other line.

"Nothing, nothing," Rachel recalled, "Alright, I'll be there soon. I promise."

And with that, the cell phone was closed and swiped into her purse as she walked into Krogers.

* * *

><p>His hands gripped the steering wheel as his eyes locked on Rachel Berry. After looking around the parking lot and not seeing many people around, he would do his deed here. He decided that since there was enough light, he wouldn't need to turn on his headlights. <em>Maybe at the last second to blind her? So she can't realize who killed her? Well, she'll be dead anyways...<em>

He quickly perked up when he saw Rachel walking out of the store with a brown bag in her arms and immediately started the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Rachel's phone rang again, "Finn, I said I'll be there soon!"<p>

She tried to get her keys in the middle of the street as she walked across, having much difficulty with the fumbling of her hands. Unfortunately, the fumbling turned into the chain reaction of her bag droping and her groceries spreading every which way.

"Of course..." she sighed, "No Finn, I just dropped my food all over the road," she went down on her hands and knees to pick up her belongings until she heard a vehicle rev* nearby, "Probably, some stupid guys trying the impress people."

When she heard the vehicle's tires squeal however, she turned her head to see a big, red truck coming right towards her. At the very last second, the headlights turned on to blind Rachel. She didn't even register the notion to scream until all was too late. The red truck hit her and temporarily stopped.

After the driver looked in his rearview mirror to see that the young woman lay unconsious, he simply drove off as calmly as he could, as if they were completely innocent.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the rows covered in black. All of the Glee Club members as well as Rachel's family and family friends sat morose. The Glee members sat on the left while family and family friends sat on the right. Rachel's dad's however, sat on the left in front of the Glee members, quietly sobbing.<p>

When Kurt looked up at the casket and flowers, a few men taking care of the arrangements, he saw a recognizable face, Trent Nixon. His nickname clicked instantly,_ Grave Robber_. He smirked to himself and bowed his head, hoping no one would notice. However, when the ceremony began, he had to act saddened by the reason why he was there in the first place. Sure, Rachel and him had some great times together, but for the most part, he didn't feel anything towards her... or anyone around him actually.

As he looked around he saw sad faces and only some tears. Mostly, her fathers, Shelby's and Finn's. The ceremony seemed like forever in his world. Just as if a decade went by. He was actually becoming tired and slowly nodding off, only to wake up abruptly every minute or two.

When the ceremony ended, all of the crowd got up to say their last goodbyes. Most of the classmates just put their flower into the coffin with her. Some words spoken about how she will be missed and loved forever on. How she was a great talent and would be missed. The words were all the same to Kurt.

Just as he was about to leave with the rest, Trent grabbed him by his sleeve and jerked him back, "Pretend you're still saying your goodbyes. Trust me with this."

Kurt went over to Rachel's casket again and put on his best acting. He put his hand on the casket itself and bowed his head. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a force on his shoulder and looked towards the notion of who it was from. Mr. Shuester asked if Kurt was okay, and he just nodded solemnly.

"Do you... need anything? Any help?" Mr. Shuester asked.

Kurt looked towards his teacher acting as if he was trying to keep all his emotions in, "No. I'm fine, thank you."

"I'll meet you outside, Kurt," Mr. Shuester nodded and headed his way out with the rest of the students.

As soon as the door closed, Kurt looked over to Trent and saw Jeff taking off his disguise. A brunette wig and facial hair fell to the floor.

"Jeff!" Kurt smiled over to him and gave him a hug, "I didn't recognize you!"

"I was wondering when you would!" he replied.

"Guys," Trent interrupted, "We have to take care of her before they get suspicious!"

All three of them started taking Rachel out of the casket, opening it fully. Her skin was cold and pale. Her joints and limbs were hard to move. The boys heard cracking as they moved her limbs and stuffed her body into a body sack. Jeff started dragging the sack to the back of the building as Trent closed and locked the casket.

"You guys brought the Red Truck?" Kurt asked as he went to the door.

"No," Trent shook his head, "If we use the truck too often, people'll get suspicious."

"Ah," Kurt nodded as he began leaving the building.

"Don't forget to put a sad face on," Trent reminded him.

"Oh!" Kurt remembered as he went out into the cemetary to look sorrowful and depressed. But inside, he truly felt at ease. He wasn't bothered by anything. In fact, he had to hold in his laughter as the casket was lowered into the ground for he knew what was really inside.

As the final words were said and tears were shed, the burial was being completed. Shovels of dirt were being tossed into the hole, filling it to the top and patted down.

One of Rachel's fathers gave in and cried his heart out. Soon enough, Shelby did as well. Finn however, took a seat and put his head in his hands. Quinn went over and bent down before him, rubbing his arms. Kurt sighed and looked over to his left. There he saw the finishing touches of Jeff putting Rachel's body into a light blue compact car, then slamming the trunk shut. The plan had worked out perfectly.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Burt and Carole were caring over Finn in the living room. He hadn't stopped blaming himself and crying over Rachel's death since the funeral and Kurt was getting sick of it. He decided that he needed to leave the house for a while, possibly the full night.<p>

As he was heading downstairs, his parents looked up to him, "Kurt, are you okay?" Carole wiped a tear from her eye.

Kurt nodded, "I just need to get out for a while and..." he though carefully about his answer, "think. Just get some 'me time'. Is that okay?"

"That's fine honey," Carole got up and went over to hug Kurt at the front door.

"Just be careful, please. And don't stay out too late," Burt said sternly as he kept rubbing Finn's back.

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Carole asked at the last minute as Kurt was headed out the door.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "Just me. Thank you," and with that, he headed out to the night and knew exactly where his destination was.

As he drove to Dalton Academy, he put the windows down and felt the cool winter air hit his face and go through his hair. He sped through the countryside and valley's, taking in the scenery. Ohio was beautiful, mysterious and downright creepy at night. Kurt then noticed just how haunting Dalton looked at night. Almost like a castle in the middle of nowhere.

When he reached his destination, he raced inside to the warm school. He walked through the dark hallways knowing his way around after having been so many times to the kitchens. Within a few minutes he found Blaine feasting over his old friend.

There was a light red to his lips as some blood started dribbling down his chin. Kurt, for some reason, thought of it as cute. He smiled as he watched Blaine wipe the blood off with his finger, then sucked said blood off of said finger. Blaine continued to eat and Kurt could tell that he was hungry- no, starving. Blaine didn't use any manners when devouring Rachel. Blood went everywhere on his face and hands. He took big bites and inhaled the meat with little chewing. He didn't even bother using utencils to cut open the flesh. Blaine just used his hands to rip the meat, flesh and bones right out of Rachel's body.

* * *

><p>Blaine was starving. It was as if he hadn't had a meal in a month and he needed food <em>now<em>. The knife wasn't quick enough to rip open the victims skin, so he used his muscle to pry her apart. Quickly the blood flowed onto the table, but it had to be saved quickly. He found Rachel's stomach and ripped that organ open, hearing the tear intently. After scooping out what was already inside, he placed her stomach on the edge of the table and wiped the blood into said stomach.

After gatering as much blood as he could, he closed her stomach and drank the blood inside. Using the stomach as a pouch. Then, after drinking the blood, he devoured the organ. Blaine had never been hungrier. He quickly grabbed as many organs as he could and inhaled them, not giving a care as to what organ he was eating or the mess he was making.

Blood was dripping down his face, hands and arms. He quickly took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves so the cotton wouldn't get blood-soaked. After licking his arms and hands clean, he continued ripping out the organs one by one and sinking his teeth into them. Feeling the weight of the meat and blood collecting in his own stomach, not being statisfied with the fact that his hunger wasn't going away. He might even have to have another victim this week._ Forget this week, tonight_, he thought.

As he continued, he reached for the rib cage and pryed it open, hearing all of the bones breaking one by one and tossing them to the side. He licked his fingers and palms once again and went straight for the lungs. Stabbing them with his knife to have the last bit of air leave her system. Since her lungs deflated, he folded them to make them thick and ate them up. After the lungs, it was his favorite part of the human body.

You see, even with Blaine as a cannibal, he was still a very optimistic person and thought that the heart was one of the loveliest parts of the human form, dead or alive. He savored the hearty, metallic taste, making sure not the waste any of the thick blood. His waist area around his belt began to tighten. Blaine literally could feel his stomach and skin grow and stretch out to accommodate the food, but he couldn't stop. He was still so hungry.

"Trent! Wes!" he called out quickly.

Wes walked past Kurt and answered him, "Yes, Blaine? Are you alright?"

Blaine swallowed his previous bite, "Another," Blaine didn't even look up as he spoke, "Another body, quickly," he then took another bite out of the heart. Blood splattered everywhere onto the table.

"Will do," Wes stated with a shocked expression.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright?" Kurt whispered.<p>

"He rarely has two victims a week, right?" Wes explained. Kurt nodded as Wes finished, "Well, he needs two victims a _night_. That's a lot. We'll have to..." he stopped mid-sentence in realization, "Thad!"

Kurt knew what that meant. Thad, the Lunatic, was going to be set loose in Ohio in the middle of the night. He remembered the the Warblers said that as long as you were loyal to him and stayed inside when he was set loose, you were going to be fine. He chuckled at himself as he turned to see Blaine unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants to free his growing food baby that was now apparent. He was gnawing on Rachel's arms and taking the meat out of them.

After ripping them apart with his teeth, he finally looked up and saw Kurt. Blaine swallowed and wiped off the blood on his mouth, "Were you there the whole time?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded. Blaine sighed, looking a little embarrased and avoiding Kurt's gaze, "But don't worry, I like what I see," Kurt finished.

Blaine licked his lips, "You do?"

Kurt nodded and smirked. He walked over to the table where most of Rachel's skeleton laid, "I like a man with an appetite."

Blaine smiled at himself, "Kurt, is that really the most romantic thing you can say right now?"

Kurt leaned foward over Rachel's skeleton and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek. Blaine's eyes went wide, "You... You kissed me."

Kurt shrugged then turned to the doors behind him as they opened to reveal an unconsious teenage boy being placed onto the table. Rachel was simply pushed off the table to tangle herself on the floor.

"He's not dead just yet, but Thad knocked him out," Wes huffed.

Kut heard a yell from the Main Hall of Dalton and saw Trent trying to put a gag in Thad's mouth as he twisted and yanked around. There Kurt saw how truly of a lunatic Thad was at night. Kurt swore he saw Thad's eyes turn red and his teeth sharpen as Trent tried to calm him down, now with David's help as he heard the commotion as well. Shortly enough, Thad was breathing heavy as he was being pushed into a janitors closet and locked inside.

"Don't worry about him Kurt," Blaine said, "He'll be fine. What I want to say though, before I continue," he took a knife a stabbed the teenage boy through the chest. Wes clamped his hands over the boys mouth to soften the sudden wail as he shortly came back to life for a few seconds, then dying, "is that you were excellent with getting Rachel."

"I... what?" Kurt was confused, "I... I didn't get Rachel. I was studying for school."

Blaine started laughing, Wes following suit, "You're funny, Kurt. Studying for school. That's a nice excuse. No really, you found a new way to get victims," he ripped open the victims flesh and began devouring again.

"I didn't kill Rachel. It wasn't me," Kurt was definitely confused.

"Oh but it was," Blaine said in between bites, "You even told me you were going to do it-" As Blaine explained the whole synopsis, Kurt honestly didn't remember him killing Rachel, and he even told Blaine apparently. Surely he would have remembered _that_, "-and that was why I was suprised that you didn't even use any Master's help. Not one. Plus! Leaving the body to rot and to be found by random passerbys," he held up a bloody hand with the sign _'okay'_, "Classy," Blaine finished, smiling.

"Would you like some, Kurt?" Blaine asked after a couple of bites, chews and gnaws.

Thad made a ruckus in the janitors closet again, disturbing the silence of Dalton. David went into the closet and forced Thad to become quiet immediately.

"No, not tonight," Kurt shook his head as he watched Blaine devour another human within record setting time.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn was on his last day of school off, a week after Rachel's funeral. That's all he was given. A week to recooperate himself before heading back into those school halls. He was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper, a bowl of melted ice cream lay next to him, soaking the couch where the perspiration went.

He moped all over the household and stayed still on the couch watching the television all day until he fell asleep in that position. Burt and Carole would help him out at the beginning of the week, but towards the end, they kept asking him to help out with housework and to fill positions at Burt's business.

"Honey, I know how upset you are," Carole begun, "but if you just do something productive, it'll take your mind off of it. Maybe even help you in the long run."

Finn agreed and did what his mother told him. Kurt honestly thought that was the only reason Finn did anything. Because his mother told him.

Burt however would knock on his door late at night, 11:12pm precisely and check on how he was dealing with the whole situation. They would talk for about fifteen minutes, Kurt of course putting on an act, then Burt would leave and go to bed.

Normally, Kurt would either go to bed or sometimes sit on his window sill and look out into the night. Tonight however, he decided he would wander around the household. This didn't help that he was hungry and needing a Midnight snack.

When going down the steps, he noticed the living room light was still on. _Finn, forgot to turn the light off again._ But Kurt came to a surprise that Finn was still up. He wasn't upset or moaning about Rachel's death, but reading. Reading the newspaper from the previous morning.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn called out as he walked by, Kurt came to a sudden halt, "do you notice something weird going on?"

Kurt being confused just said, "No."

"Well," Finn shifted his seating, "the paper says that there's been multiple missings in Ohio."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "There's multiple missings everyday."

"Yeah, but _all_ in Ohio?" he looked Kurt in the eyes, "Don't you think it's weird that they're all in Ohio? And that the number of missing people has been growing?"

Kurt hesitated, but as he was about to retaliate, Finn spoke again, "I don't know. It just got me thinking about why people would take some random people away? Oh and how- what does it say here," Finn asked as he re-read part of the article, "they've been tortured apparently. There's been blood at some of the sights left behind."

Kurt's thought's started racing, _How has blood been left behind? The Master's are there to clean it up! Master's never get caught. Did any Warbler mess up? Who? Wait, was it actually a Warbler or maybe another serial killer here in Ohio?-_"Kurt?" he heard Finn interrupt his thoughts.

"Umm, yeah?" he shook his head.

"You were off in La La Land," Finn smiled and chuckled, "You alright?"

Kurt softly smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He walked into the kitchen and decided to get himself a piece of fruit to munch on. When walking back to the steps leading up to his room, he halted as he reached the bottom of them and turned towards Finn, who was now trying to figure out the crossword puzzle.

"Finn?"

His step-brother looked up with sleepy eyes, "Huh?"

"Can I read that paper?"

"Yeah, sure! Just don't finish the crossword for me. I want to do it myself," Finn yawned.

After Kurt retrieved the paper, he tucked it under his arm and trailed up the steps. He disected the article for any clues as to whether the Warblers or their names or descriptions have been mentioned. After an hour and a half of disecting as much as he could, he finally decided to get some rest.

* * *

><p>"Anything else in before we dismiss for the day?" Wes raised his gavel. He looked around the room and saw no one making a commotion. He knocked his gavel down twice and thus everyone was dismissed.<p>

The Warblers started gathering their papers and belongings and conversing of their plans after school. Kurt however bustled into their Common Room, "Guys! I have something!"

"Sorry, Kurt," David got up from his seat and started walking off, "We just dismissed the discussion."

"No, you have to listen to me!" Kurt yelped, he began taking the newspaper out of his satchel, "We been cau-"

"Kurt!" Thad raised his voice, red seeping into his eyes, "David said we were done for today. Next meeting."

"Is... Isn't it supposed to be Blaine's ultimate decision?" Jeff piped up, then quickly retrieved. He was sitting on the couch next to Nick as always, and hunched over, avoiding everyone's gazes.

David shook his head in disbelief and looked over at Blaine, casually laying sideways in the throne, legs over the edge and head laying on the back with his eyes closed, "The meeting is over Blaine. That's the rule!"

Blaine blinked his eyes open and smiled, "Let him speak."

"Blaine!" David and Thad called out.

"I said, let him speak," Blaine enunciated, "Jeff is right. I have the ultimate decision and I want to hear what... is... so... urgent," he looked up at Kurt.

Thad threw up the paper in his hands, "Unbelievable! All of a sudden we change the rules," everyone heard him complaining and ranting as he walked out of the Common Room and through the halls before all was silent again.

"Kurt?" Blaine said again.

"Oh, um," Kurt made his way to the front where the Master's table was and held out the newspaper, folded on the article of choice, "We've been caught."

An outburst was raised among the Warblers, "What?" "When?" "By whom?" Blaine quietly held his hand out as he made eye contact with Kurt. A beckoning motion from his fingers was made for him. Kurt immediately raced towards him and gave the paper to Blaine as he sat up correctly in his seat and began reading.

In some short seconds, Blaine stood up and began pacing the room, still reading the article, "Apparently, there have been missing persons and bloody trails recently and more than once," he stopped at the head of the room by the Master's desk and looked around at the Warblers, "No one has left a mess recently, have they?"

Blaine looked around the room and gulped. Kurt saw that Blaine's eyes showed the smallest sign of fear that they may have been caught. Kurt believed that this must have been a rare time anyone has actually saw Blane Anderson_ afraid_ of something in his life. And he had every right to! For if the Warblers were caught, Blaine had no food and if Blaine had no meals... he, himself, would most likely perish.

Nick sighed and buried his face within his hands, "I... I..."

Everyone looked at him, hoping to hear what Nick had to say, "Nick?" Blaine softly called out and took a step towards him, "What happened?"

"I... went ahead and," Nick started, pausing every couple of words to find the right ones, "practiced for myself and... may have accidentally left blood behind..."

Some Warblers' jaws dropped and some started babbling. Nick sighed again and gulped, "I didn't know a deer could make that much of a mess okay?"

Blaine hitched his breath as well as did some others, "A... a deer?"

"Yes," Nick continued, "I wanted to practice my method. So I went out a week ago and hunted for a deer. I thought it would be the same thing! So I eventually got it, but I didn't know that deers left that much blood behind! I tried to kick the dirt over the blood to hide it, but I guess that wasn't good enough, huh? I left the deer there. I guess it would make people think that some hunters shot it down and just left it there, right? ...Right?"

Blaine began to chuckle softly. The chuckle grew louder and other Warblers began to follow suit, until there was laughter held throughout the room, "Oh, Nick," Blaine broke the laughter, "You really had me scared. You had me even terrified! Come here, Nick," Blaine sat on the Master's desk and patted the wood next to him.

Nick went up and took a seat next to Blaine, ducking his head low and hunching his back and shoulders. Blaine clapped his hand on Nick's back and rubbed a small circle on an area before stating, "I like that you tried to go out and practice on your own. However," Blaine leaned towards the other boy, "what did I tell you about hunting for victim's by yourself?" Blaine raised his eyebrows waiting for a response.

"I'm not supposed to go out hunting by myself unless a Master has said that I am ready to up a level or to do so," Nick said as if he were reciting a book or manual.

"And you shall follow the rules and do as it says, correct?" Blaine eyed Nick carefully.

Nick looked at Blaine in his eyes and nodded quickly.

"Alright then," Blaine clapped Nick's back once again, "You can go back to your seat."

Nick hopped off the desk and went back over to sit next to Jeff, who was just as wide-eyed as Nick.

"I think we're done with our meeting officially," Blaine said among the Warblers, "Unless anyone else has anything to say?" he peered around.

No one uttered a word or moved as Blaine looked, "Then I guess your dismissed," he looked over at Wes and nodded. Wes understanding what Blaine wanted, took out his gavel and banged it twice upon the wooden desk.

Kurt walked up to Blaine, who was still sitting on the desk, and stood in front of him. He reached out for his hands and held them within his own. Giving a kiss on his forhead as well, "You alright, Blaine?"

Moments passed before Blaine nodded as his response. He smirked at Kurt, "Yeah, just... a lot on my mind."

Kurt waited until all of the Warbler's had left before moving a strand of Blaine's hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear, "Like what?"

"Well," Blaine sighed and slouched over, "I was thinking about... what would happen if I got caught, you know? Because seriously, what would happen if authorities found that we were behind a lot of the murders and such. And even worse! What they would think and do with us if they found out I was... was..." he looked up into Kurt's eyes, "You know."

"A cannibal," Kurt finished his sentence.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes even deeper, as if he was lost in them. They grew large and his mouth gaped open a bit. He then snapped out of his trance and nodded his head, "Yes. Exactly."

"The way your team works, you'll never be caught!" Kurt smiled and laughed.

Blaine joined and smiled up at Kurt, "You think so?"

Kurt nodded, "I know so," he leaned forward and was meant to give him a short, yet meaningful kiss on Blaine's lips. However, Blaine took things forward and locked their lips together. Holding the feeling for a while.

Kurt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, clasping his hands together on Blaine's back. Blaine reached up and held Kurt's face as he opened his mouth a little more and licking Kurt's lips. Kurt opened more as well and Blaine took the chance, letting his tongue enter and feeling around. Kurt took his chance as well and explored a cannibals mouth.

He noticed that his teeth were sharper then a normal persons teeth, but they felt so good scratching against his tongue. Blaine was so warm and wet. Kurt took in Blaine's scent and feel and sighed against the other's mouth. He could feel Blaine rubbing his thumb on his own cheek and the tips of his fingers playing with his hair ends. Kurt felt Blaine's strong back muscles and wondered how Blaine got them that way. He may have to ask in the future.

When they finally parted, leaving only the tips of their noses to touch, the smiled at each other.

"That was wonderful," Kurt whispered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," Blaine said calmly as he fixed his blazer and posture.

"What now?" Kurt reached out for Blaine's hands and clasped them within his.

"Are you hungry by any means?" Blaine smirked, "We can go grab something really quickly before going home and... studying," Blaine leaned forward and winked.

Kurt's smile tightened as he tried to tame it from being too big, "Why yes, that would be enjoyable."

Blaine smiled back, "Good," then hopped off the wooden desk and went over to the kitchens to grab his food before going out with Kurt. They clasped hands again and decided to go to the nearest burger joint in town, knowing and fully expecting what was going to happen afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine woke up to an empty bedside and blinked. He sat up and stretched, the bed sheets falling to his waist to reveal his unclothed chest. When he fully opened his eyes and got a grasp of where he was, he realized that he was not in his own bed. In fact, he checked under the sheets and saw that he had no clothes on...

When he looked to the floor he noticed two sets of clothes, when it finally hit him, he was in Kurt's bedroom and images of last night filled his mind...

* * *

><p>Kurt grunted as Blaine straddled him. The bed squeaked and groaned with all the weight shifting. They were breathing in patterns, patterns growing into moans. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine and held him close, wanting to feel his skin on his own.<p>

Beads of sweat were forming on Blaine's forehead, as Kurt could see when cars drove by and their lights shown through the windows of his bedroom. Tonight Kurt and Blaine could be as loud as they wanted for Burt was gone with Carole on a dinner date and Finn was probably at Rachel's house doing the same thing they were doing. But Kurt couldn't think about them. He had to focus with what was in front of him, literally.

That's when Blaine slid in smoothly. Kurt let his head back and breathed out, "Oh, Blaine."

Blaine's speed began going faster as Kurt spread his legs farther, allowing even more of Blaine and letting him increase his speed. Blaine watched Kurts face as he closed his eyes and his lips slightly parted. Kurt's hair would bounce with every thrust Blaine gave. Kurt's back arched as his orgasm came and he moaned at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>Blaine panted as he recalled the night before and smiled to himself. <em>Last night was wonderful, <em>he thought and sighed. There was a knock on the door, "Good morning, beautiful!"

Blaine looked up to see Kurt leaning his head on his door and smiling. When he fully came in, Blaine saw that he had the biggest bowl of cereal that he had ever seen. Kurt handed the bowl over to Blaine and went to pull the curtains up, letting light in, before sitting across from Blaine at the foot of his own bed.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked.

"About 10 o'clock," Kurt answered as he grabbed a spoon from the bowl and took a bite. He then held the bowl for Blaine so he could have a few bites of cereal. Blaine obliged, for Kurt had no human meat laying around and promised to feed him his human as soon as he got the chance.

The notion felt weird and awkward as Blaine chewed on the cereal. He hadn't had cereal in the longest time. He looked at Kurt once more and saw that he was wearing his own boxers and tank-top, "Are those my-"

"Yes," Kurt interrupted Blaine's sentence as he took another bite, "I just grabbed whatever I could reach to go downstairs." He looked up at Blaine, "They're nice and comfy!"

"I would know," Blaine smiled.

Kurt chuckled and covered his mouth so he didn't spit out his latest bite. When he finished he looked up at Blaine and saw... someone beautiful. The way the light filled the bedroom and hit Blaine's body made the atmosphere that much more romantic to Kurt.

Kurt leaned forward as Blaine took another bite and kissed him on the lips. Blaine's curly fringe fell on his face with the little force that Kurt pressed onto his lips. Kurt reached up and let his fingers run through Blaine's curls, tangling and untangling them at the same time.

Blaine paused their little session to put the bowl of cereal on Kurt's nightstand before interlocking hands with the other and continuing their love sharing. After all, no one was to be home until dinner time that day. They had all day to share their love with each other in any way possible...

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe that he had to wear a turtleneck. Blaine decided that he wanted to give Kurt a hickey, but not a normal one of course. Of course, the cannibal had to literally take a bite out of Kurt and instead of just putting a bandage and making it real obvious, he also covered the hickey up with clothing as well.<p>

He walked into the Choir Room, hoping no one would notice the fact that it was warm outside and he was wearing a turtleneck. Everyone in the Choir Room was chatting amongst themselves. Mainly the dating paired together and single people sitting alone or reading.

Kurt took his usual spot and took out his notebook filled with random drawings, fake notes and lists. Lists of people he needed to go kill in order for Blaine to eat. Too bad some of the people in this room were on this list as well. As he began to write another name, he heard his own.

"Kurt!" Finn came walking up towards him, "Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt looked up to see his step-brother walking up the levels towards him and quickly changed the pages of his notebook to his fake notes. He turned his head slightly to the side, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you were going to give me back that crossword puzzle," Finn blantantly said.

Kurt's jaw dropped a bit and he pushed his head forward, raising his eyebrows, "You're still on about that?"

"Yeah," Finn smiled, "You promised me."

Kurt sighed and closed his notebook, "It's at home," he lied, pursing his lips. He had no idea where the newspaper went. The paper could be at Dalton ripped up to shreds for all he knew. He honestly didn't care in the slightest.

That was the new thing with Kurt as well. Kurt did not care about anything in his life right now. Except for one, Blaine Anderson. For the most part, he had no feeling for this people around him that he used to care about. It's how Rachel was killed so easily. However, he had to act like he cared about everyone in this room and it was so hard some days, more than others. Today was one of them.

"You've been acting weird a lot lately," Finn spoke up again. This time he was back at his seat and looking over his chair at his step-brother. Kurt raised an eyebrow and stared at Finn. "You've been acting..." Finn racked his brain, trying to find a word, "different. I don't know what's going on with you. You okay?"

Kurt slowly nodded, not uttering a single word. The more he was spoken about acting "different lately," the more he was angered. His anger was rising higher and higher, not to mention faster as well. Nonetheless, Mr. Shuester hushed to class to begin his lesson for the day. Finn occasionally looking back at Kurt curiously.

"Alright," Mr. Shuester clasped his hands together, "I have one last thing that'll take the rest of the hour."

Kurt looked at the clock. _Thirty minutes left. What could possibly happen in the last thirty minutes?_ Then he saw what. A police officer came through the door and Kurt instantly woke up from his droopy state. _Why are they here?_

"Alright, I just have a couple of questions and I may even call you over to talk to you seperately," the officer warned, "Do not worry. You're not in trouble." The club relaxed their shoulders and stances, some letting out a sigh of relief. Kurt however, was stiff. His muscles quickly started to ache, "We're any of you there when Rachel was murdered?"

There was a collective shaking of heads. "Did anyone hear any plans of the murder before it happened?" Shaking heads. "Do any of you know of anyone who might be a suspect? Any one that may had a grudge against her?" Shaking heads again. The questioning when on for minutes. "Any one of you close to Rachel?"

"Well," Finn spoke up, Kurt sighed of relief, "she and I were dating," the officer nodded, "plus, Kurt and her were pretty close friends too," he pointed up at Kurt. Kurt mentally started to kill Finn. _How dare he._

The officer nodded again, "Can I see you two separately, please?"

Everyone else left, saying their goodbyes and talking about their plans for after school. Finn and himself walked to the front of the class to Mr. Shuester and the officer.

"Which one first, officer?" Mr. Shuester asked.

The officer just randomly pointed at Finn, "Young man, you're coming with me. May I use your office?" he asked Mr. Shuester, in which he obediently obliged.

Kurt waited in the Choir Room alongside Mr. Shuester as Finn was questioned. Kurt would glance into the neighboring room and see the occasional arm movment and Finn blabbing on about something. Kurt knew exactly what to do, so when he was called in and questioned, he made answers easily.

"No, I wasn't there when she was killed." "I didn't know she died by being hit by a car." "Yes, I was there at her funeral." "No, I don't have any suspects as to who I think it was." The questions seemed to go on forever. Finally when the clock hit ten to five, the officer let Kurt go. Finn was waiting outside, leaning on the brick wall near the parking lot.

"Hard questions, huh?" Finn lightly chuckled.

"Not really," Kurt shrugged, "You just have to answer them truthfully."

Finn's smile softened as he started walking to his car alongside Kurt. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "It's so frustrating though."

When they both finally got to the car, Finn put his bookbag on the hood of the car and leaned on the side. Kurt stopped at the front of the car and just stared at Finn, "What's wrong?"

After a few seconds of not saying anything, Finn quickly turned around and kicked the vehicle, "I'm upset, okay? The love of my life is now gone! I'll never see her again! How can I move on from here?"

Kurt, stunned beyond his belief, took a deep breath and put his messenger bag in the vehicle before walking back to Finn, "Listen, life happens. She loved you and you love her," Kurt thinked of his words carefully, "But you can't stand still. You have to keep moving forward. Do you honestly think Rachel would like it if you didn't go on with _your_ dreams?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Finn stared at the hood, presumably at his reflection, "She would want me to go on, but it's so hard," he looked at his step-brother teary eyed, "We... We were going to get married... and... go to New York and..." he couldn't finish his sentence, "It just doesn't feel right without her around, you know?"

Kurt nodded understandingly. He reached out to Finn and grabbed his arm, "Come on, I'll treat you. Let's get your mind off of this. Grief is only going to hold you back. I'll drive," Kurt pointed to the passenger seat, indicating for Finn to go to that side.

* * *

><p>"I knew it was too easy of a target, but I just couldn't Blaine!" Kurt said exasperated, "Plus, two people who were close together killed within weeks of each other? Wouldn't that be suspicious?"<p>

Kurt was walking back and forth in front of an annoyed Blaine. The Common Room was becoming dark and night rose above, "That was my dinner, Kurt," Blaine uttered through his teeth, "And you let it go. What am I going to eat this week? Tonight even? Are you going to let me starve?"

"No," Kurt turned towards Blaine and stomped his foot.

"Then what are you going to do?" Blaine stood, his eyes getting wide and darker as his voice rose, he walked over to the head desk. He was now standing across the room from Kurt, "It's already bad enough that my appetite is growing to the point where I need two bodies a week... and you can't even get me one."

"I'm trying-" Kurt interjected.

"Not hard enough!" Blaine slammed his fist on the desk, "I try so hard to keep all this under wraps during the day but it gets annoying eating nothing but _turkey sandwiches_," Blaine air-quoted, "all the damn time. People start noticing. So I eat at night, _that_ way I don't have to during the day. You understand, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded and gulped. He saw a glare of silver from Blaine's side. The Warbler brandished a knife, "Or I'll have to go after _you_."

Kurt backed up towards the door, taking glances at the exit when he could. When he looked back at Blaine, the Warblers eyes flashed red and went dark quickly. His pale face in complete anger and disgust, only the moonlight gleaming diagonally down Blaine's body showed how truly scary his boyfriend could be when he was angered.

"Kurt..." Blaine said softly, his hand holding the knife's tip to the desk. Blaine did one flick of his hand and the light hit the blade just right, gleaming across the room.

Kurt immediately left the room in fear, closing the door behind him. As he began running towards the Dalton entrance, he stopped at his bookbag and whipped out his own knife. He continued down the hall and broke the door open, running out of the building onto the dusty road.

The night and air was cold, but Kurt knew what he had to do. He had to find someone for Blaine tonight, or he might become food himself. He turned towards Dalton. _Bum Bum_, his heart beated. He couldn't see anything in the moonlight. _Bum Bum._ The windows were dark, curtains not moving. _Bum Bum_, he breath became fast. Then out of nowhere, Blaine's face appeared in the window, looking anger then ever.

Kurt yelped, then tore down the dust road, only moonlight showing where he was going. _Bum Bum. Bum Bum. Bum Bum._


	10. Chapter 10

Beads of sweat dripped down Kurt's body as he ran down the dust road. He cursed himself for wearing a turtleneck and blazer. A field of crops and a farm to his right, a forest to his left and Dalton behind him. He saw lights up ahead, the city of Lima.

Kurt kept having thoughts run through his head about what to do and who to find as a victim. His breathing fell short and quick as he slowed down and began walking instead. He noticed that the sky was beginning to get extremely dark and not only because night was falling upon him, because a storm was moving in. A low rumble from above sounded throughout the land and a cool breeze whipped past Kurt.

Some branches from behind him in the woods snapped. Kurt whipped his head back to see the sound and where it could be possibly coming from. His heart skipped a beat and started beating even faster than already. Then he heard another noise-

"Mommy!"

Kurt furrowed his brows in concentration. He wanted to know where the voice was coming from. He kept hearing the supossed child yelping for his mother as he moved into the woods, past the trees. Kurt squinted his eyes to focus better, when he saw a young boy a couple of yards away.

The young boy was holding onto a tree for dear life and began to cry. His clothing was covered in dirt and his skin had minor cuts and scrapes. Kurt felt his knife next to his wallet in his jeans pocket and held his stance. The boy would be an easy target, a clean get away. Of course, he wouldn't know how Blaine would react to eating a small child, but there were always firsts. As Kurt began to walk closer, taking steps as quiet as he could, a different set of thoughts came through his head. When the boy turned his head towards Kurt, he froze and softened his stance.

Kurt saw that the boy was crying and deeply scared. The boy kept repeating 'Mommy' over and over, his voice getting softer. Kurt decided that the boy was too young to kill, he hasn't lived a good portion of his life yet. In fact, he's just starting. He decided he was going to turn the boy into the local sheriffs office before finding a victim. Blaine can wait.

He didn't know how to call out of the boy without scaring him, but decided on a meek, "Hi." The boy jumped and started biting his fingertips, "Hello?"

"Hi!" Kurt smiled and got on his knee, "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I can't find my mommy," the boy began to cry again.

"No, no, no!" Kurt held out his arms, "No need to cry! I'll take you to your mommy, okay?" After the boy looked up into Kurts face, he nodded and began slowly walking towards Kurt.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked as the boy finally got within his reach.

"Billy," Billy stated shyly.

"Are you cold, Billy?"

Billy nodded and stared up into Kurts eyes, his crying stopped and he was begining a normal breathing pattern. Kurt took off his blazer and wrapped the cloth around Billy before picking him up. Billy clutched onto Kurts turtleneck and laid his head on his chest.

Kurt walked towards Lima and was back on track. Luckily, he wasn't too far off the road to get lost. He just retraced his steps and began walking towards the lights. Soon enough, Billy fell asleep on Kurts chest and was snoring softly. After a good chunk of time, Kurt felt, he finally hit urban city limits of Lima. He could actually see the sheriffs office a few blocks down, but first, he noticed a runner on the field side of the dirt road.

The female runner was wearing traditional running gear, shorts, bra, sneakers, ponytail and headphones. Kurt decided that this was his chance. He quickly put Billy down near the last stretch of woods on a patch of pine needles and went after the runner. He picked up some rocks and threw them at the runner, hitting her back. She stopped and looked behind her, running in place. Kurt took one last aim with the biggest rock he could throw and hit her in the head.

The runner fell to her knees, yelping in pain, and cradled her head. Kurt made his move while no one was looking and ran after her, knife in hand. He huddled around her, wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her up-

"Hey! What's going-" Kurt clasped his hand over her mouth and stabbed her in the stomach. Blood-curdling screams rose as he stabbed the runner. She finally collapsed silent after the seventh stab. Kurt quickly wiped his knife off with the runners clothing and put the metal in his pocket. He looked to see if Billy woke, but he didn't stir.

Still feeling the need to return Billy, he took the runners body and dumped her behind the nearest dumpster, having to be careful for people started to roam the streets of Lima. He dusted himself off, picked Billy up and continued towards the sheriffs office.

When he made it to the front desk, he told the receptionist that he found Billy while doing a late night walk. The receptionist acted quickly and phoned Billy's parents. Apparently, he was missing since earlier that day and his parent's came to the office straight away.

"Is there a way that I can just leave him here and go about my night?" Kurt questioned. A radio signal sounded off as he finished his question. The signal was a message for offices to be on the lookout for any suspicious activity.

The receptionist stated that Kurt had to sign a form or two stating that he was the one who returned Billy, where he found him and other details. The parents of Billy wanted his address to foward him a reward. Kurt obliged and wrote down his address as well. He decided to let Billy keep his blazer. Not only did he not want to wake the young boy up, he thought Billy looked absolutely cute snuggled up in his dreamland.

"Remember what the signal said," the recptionist stated as Kurt left, "Look out for suspicious activity for us, okay? Apparently there was recently a scream heard about town."

Kurt nodded knowing exactly what the scream was. He left towards the body he discarded, but there were police cars crawling all over the roads...

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in his soft sheets. The warm sun was showing through his windows of his bedroom and the smell of Burt Hummel's breakfast was wafting through his open door. Thundering footsteps from down the hall indicated that his step-brother was going towards the kitchen for food. He however decided that he wanted to snuggle up a bit more.<p>

"I don't know if he's awake," Carole lightly said as she stood at his door, "Should I?"

"Nah," Burt said, "I'll do it. Just make sure Finn leaves enough breakfast for everybody."

Kurt heard his fathers footsteps get closer to his bed and finally a creek as Burt sat upon his bed. Burt rubbed Kurts leg and patted him, "Come on, Kurt. Get up. You can't sleep in on every Saturday."

Kurt got up from his laying position and stretched, feeling some bones and joints pop and crack, "Good morning, dad," he croaked.

"Morning, Kurt. Food's downstairs. Don't take too long, okay," Burt patted Kurts shoulder and went downstairs.

As Kurt got up and changed out of his nightwear, he remembered how last night slipped by fast. Billy was successfully returned to his parents, he had successfully brought Blaine a victim after running through many police vehicles and watched Blaine consume said victim. After Blaine decided to go to bed, he went about his night to go home. As soon as he came home, he had to tell his dad that he was meerly getting back so late from studying with fellow students and crashed onto his bed.

He remembered right after he returned to Dalton with the victim. When he walked into the school's main hall from the entrance, Jeff was milling about the hallways and saw him come in from outside. Jeff didn't look too happy. Maybe he was just tired?

The subject was brought up in the next Warblers meeting, sans Kurt. Jeff was fuming and nothing could calm him down. His head bowed down, hands clasped together, he was not saying a word the whole meeting until another Warbler took notice with a, "Jeff, are you okay?"

Jeff's knuckles started turning white and people around could tell he was gritting his teeth, "No," he said in a stern voice.

Thad, who was sitting at the head desk, srunched his forehead in curiousity, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Jeff's eyes went to Thad's, "Yes, there is something wrong."

Thad's expression relaxed as he saw Blaine lean on the head desk and crossed his arms, "What?"

"It seems you have favorites," Jeff directed his attention to Blaine, "And I don't think it's fair."

Blaine furrowed his brows, just as Thad had, "How so?"

"Last night, I saw Kurt coming into Dalton with a victim," Jeff started. The Warblers didn't seem fazed by Jeff's information, "with no Master along with his mission."

There were a few gasps and all heads turned to Blaine, "Is this true?" Trent questioned, "You let a Newbie hunt by himself?"

"Without assistance of a Master?" David interjected.

"I wanted to see if he could hunt by himself to up a level," Blaine turned to David now.

"Even if it was a test," David continued, "there still needed to be a Master with him! Unless you went with him?"

Blaine's silence answered David's question. The Warblers became confused. Some Warblers piped up simultaniously, "I don't understand," and "You went with him, correct?"

Blaine sighed, finally relaxing his brows, "No, he went out by himself."

Jeff immediately got up from a couch, "You didn't go with him? No one went with him? A Newbie went by themselves?" he clarified his question, slowly raising his voice, "He could've gotten caught! _We_ could've gotten caught! And, what would have happened to _us_ if we did? Huh? You _do_ have favorites! I knew it! As soon as he came along, I knew there was trouble brewing, but I shut my mouth and didn't say a word because no one ever speaks up to you!" he pointed at Blaine, "Kurt isn't part of the Warblers, hell, part of Dalton and you let him do this with us! Why did you even let him in in the first place?"

Without waiting for an answer, Jeff stormed out of the Common Room. Nick called after Jeff, but the blonde didn't stop. The door was slammed and a painting fell off one of it's top corner notches. A Warbler quickly ran up to make sure the painting didn't fall as the others looked at Blaine once again.

The cannibal sighed and ran his fingers through his hair the best he could as he looked to the floor, "I know I shouldn't have let him go by himself. I honestly thought he could do it," he looked up, into the faces of the other men, "I apologize if that commotion or this apology itself offends you. From now on, the rules will definitely be enforced for everyone within this team," he looked around at the men, "Now, I think we'll continue with our days and call this meeting over?"

Without reply from the other men, Blaine gave one last word, "This week, David will be on a mission. You have until Monday night." Blaine looked over at David for his nod, then at Wes and gave him a nod. Wes then took his gavel and beat it upon the head desk, calling the meeting adjourned.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" he heard his name being called from the kitchen. He got up from the couch in the living room and went into the kitchen where he found his father leaning on the counter.<p>

"Yes? Is everything okay?" he asked curiously, looking into his fathers eyes.

"Sit down," Burt pointed to the kitchen table, "I want to talk with you."

Both men sat down opposite of each other with a short moment of silence. Finally, after seeming like years, Burt spoke up, "Is everything alright with you?" After seeing his son's confusion, he spoke again, "I mean, you seem to be... different lately. We haven't talked much like we used to. I just want to know what's been going on in your life, that's all."

Kurt shrugged and smirked, "Nothing but school and Glee Club, dad."

"We'll," Burt interjected, "I've noticed that you like to go out at night. What are you doing?"

"Dad," Kurt chuckled, "I told you weeks ago. I'm studying and practicing school and regionals with study groups. It's fine."

"I was just checking," Burt stared into Kurts eyes and rocked in his chair, "Are you seeing anyone in particular?"

His dad's question hit him hard through the chest. So much that his air was gone throughout his body for a moment or two. When he finally regained mental consciousness, he looked down onto the floor, not knowing what to say.

Burt quickly jolted towards Kurt and grabbed his sons arm, "I didn't mean to frighten you buddy," he laughed, "I... I just noticed that you liked inviting this guy over and didn't know if you were friends or..." Burt shrugged, "more than friends, you know?"

Kurt smiled at his father saying, 'more than friends,' "Well, yeah. Blaine and I are kind of..." he trailed off.

"I see," Burt leaned back into his chair and folded his arms, "I understand what you mean. I just want you to be careful okay if you're... you know," he shrugged again, "doing any of that stuff men do in the bedroom-"

"Dad!" Kurt yelped.

"What? You're not a young kid anymore. You should know about this stuff," Burt got up from the table and went over to the refrigerator to look at the contents, "I just want to make sure you're okay. And," Burt pointed at Kurt, "if he lays a hand on you, you tell me immediately okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed, knowing his father was just using his protective instincts.

"Besides," Burt went back to the fridge, "When am I officially going to meet this kid. He's lurked around my house before, coming-" Kurt hid his laughter when his father said "coming," "and going but I've never actually had a chance to talk to him. Actually!" Burt came out from the fridge again, "Why don't you invite Blaine over tonight, or tomorrow, whenever he gets the chance."

"Umm," Kurt suddenly grew worried of his family meeting Blaine of all people and vice versa.

"A big family dinner, all of us meeting Blaine," Burt beamed, "How about that?" He walked past Kurt after getting himself a soft drink and patted Kurts back, "I'll go tell Carole now to help prepare," he headed upstairs.

Kurt couldn't believe what just happened within a short span of minutes. First, his father was curious about his nightlife, and now Blaine. What if his family finds that he's a cannibal? What would they do or say? Would they be offended if Blaine brought his own meal? Better yet, what if they found out about their own son? Would they accept him no matter what? That's what most parents, including Burt and Carole, always said to their children.

"Kurt?" he heard his father from upstairs, "Are you calling Blaine to ask about tonight?"

"Umm," Kurt fumbled getting up from the table, "Yeah, I just have to get my phone!"

Kurt quickly ran upstairs and crashed onto his bed, where his phone lay on the sheets. He opened Blaine's text messaging and thought of ideas of what to say. After having a miniature debate in his head, he decided upon, _Are you doing anything tonight? Want to come over to my place? _Hopefully, Blaine wouldn't get the wrong ideas with that message.

**There's nothing on my schedule tonight. Hunting has already been completed, so I don't need to monitor anyone. Give me an hour and I'll be there. ;)**

Naturally, Blaine brought up his cannibalism and hinted at sex, so Kurt had to delete the messages after he was done texting him. _My parents want to meet you, that's why. They want to have dinner with us and the family together. Bring food for yourself. I'll make up an excuse saying you have an allergy or something._

**Ditto. See you soon.**

And with that, Blaine was going to come over to the Hummels for dinner. Now he just had to make up an excuse as to why Blaine brought his own food. Once again, for the umpteenth time, Kurt thanked himself for getting into the world of drama and acting. He thought up a storm as he went downstairs to tell his parents the news about Blaine coming over that night...


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow, I didn't know people could have a fat allergy," Carole said as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

Blaine chuckled as he played around with the meat on his plate, waiting for the item to get cold. He normally didn't like his meat hot, or even warm, "It's rare yes, but I just have trouble breathing if I consume any type of meat fat. Which is why I brought some chicken with me. I hope it doesn't offend you," he looked up at Burt and Carole.

"No, no of course not!" Carole waved her hand at Blaine as Burt shook his head, "I want to make sure you're able to eat."

Blaine smiled, teeth baring, "Thank you."

Kurt smiled to himself as he watched Blaine charm his parents. He actually thought Blaine was kind of cute doing so. He saw his dads and Carole's reactions to Blaine and was relieved to see that they thought nothing of Blaine being a little different than other boys. They were impartial to his nice clothing, carefully worded sentences and well manners. Surely, they would've thought that this was strange coming from a teenage boy, or maybe they were just hiding their inner thoughts?

Nonetheless, Kurt was happy that everything was going smoothly. Even with Finn around. He normally points these things out faster than anyone else. They finished with a large swiss roll that Carole handmade earlier that day, and in respect, Blaine took a slice for himself. The family discussed where Blaine went to school, his family, any extracurricular activities he took part of and anything else that sparked their interests.

Blaine kept calm and collective when answering all of the questions being tossed to him. He mentioned that he's been at Dalton Academy since his freshman year, he previously played soccer for a few years but stopped. He still plays occasionally with friends though. He joined the Warblers in his sophomore year and has been in ever since. The Warblers have taken up all of his extra-curricular activities.

"So wait," Finn's head snapped up from his plate, "If you two are from different schools, how'd you meet?"

"Ooh!" Carole sat up and smiled, "That's interesting!"

The two boys chuckled and smiled. Kurt started, "We met at a sectionals sign up. Remember when Mr. Shue sent me to sign New Directions up?"

A quick, "Oh!" from Finn slipped before Blaine leaned into Kurt, "I'm sorry, Mr. Shue?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "Our teacher," Blaine nodded and took bites of his cold meat.

"And just to think if you two wouldn't have met!" Burt clinked his fork onto his plate.

"I know!" Kurt smiled and looked over at Blaine.

The family finished their meals and Kurt's parents granted Blaine to stay until 8:30, in order for him to get back to his house tonight. Kurt checked the clock and saw that it was only 7. As soon as Kurt and Blaine got up to Kurts room, Blaine unfurled a paper from his pant pocket.

Hearing the crinkle, Kurt turned to Blaine, "What's going on?"

"I have a plan," Blaine walked over to Kurt's desk and spread the paper. On the sheet was a list of people's names, some that Kurt recognized.

"Blaine," Kurt said, "I would love to just have a night with you, if possible," Blaine gave Kurt a sharp look, his eyes squinting, "But we... we could cross of the victims on your list... tomorrow?" Kurt sighed and began walking towards the other boy, "I mean to say, is that all we ever do is go after people, but I actually want to spend quality time with you."

Blaine looked back and forth from his list to Kurt, "Tomorrow?" he stared at Kurt.

Kurt smiled and nodded, "Tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay..." Blaine folded up his list and put the paper back in his pocket, "I just had new ideas I wanted to try. Like, to blame the Mothman, or to go to the near by couple's hangout. That cliff that overlooks Lima Heights Ad-"

"Blaine!" Kurt stopped him, "What did I say? Not tonight."

"Oh," Blaine slumped onto Kurt's bed, "Sorry," he leaned over towards Kurt and laid his head on the other boys shoulder, batting his eyelashes to make the point across.

Kurt looked away from Blaine and sighed, "Not working on me."

Blaine slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt and gave a gentle squeeze. Kurt smirked a bit and then quickly tucked the little smile away.

"Did I see you-"

"No," Kurt quickly stopped Blaine his tracks.

"No, I think I saw you smirk-"

"No!" Kurt folded his arms and turned away from Blaine.

Blaine thought Kurt was being cute and while Blaine liked that, he wanted something else from Kurt... He quickly got the idea to get his sttention back, he gasped, "Kurt!"

Kurt jumped back towards Blaine, bewildered, "What?"

He was quickly interrupted by Blaine's lips smashing into his. The collision was so hard, that Kurt fell backwards onto his pillows. A creak from the springs underneath the boys went through the room loudly. Blaine better positioned himself on top of Kurt, straddling him as he held Kurts face. Blaine kissed Kurt deeper, wanting penetration.

Finally, after a minute of sweet kisses, Kurt opened his mouth a little more. Tongues collided, heat grew, tastes were tested. Through closed eyes, both boys found each others hands and grasped firmly, Blaine moving Kurts arms above his head.

Kurt moaned Blaine's name into the other boys mouth. This just felt so right to him. After so long, he finally had a companion to share this emotion with and he was glad it was Blaine.

Blaine himself ran his hands down Kurts chest and slowly began sliding his shirt off of his torso. Their kiss only broke to fully take off his shirt. Kurt began doing the same for Blaine. Pulling his tucked shirt out of his pants and only breaking kiss to fully pull over the item over Blaine's head.

Blaine lowered his body even more into Kurts hips. Kurt arched his back and ran his arms all over Blaine's back in response. Blaine just held Kurts face and rubbed small circles with his thumb, only pausing his kisses to catch his breath or to wet his lips.

Once Blaine actually stopped to stare at Kurt. His eyes were closed and his breath was uneven. Slowly growing with a dewy sweat, his moaned unevenly and buckled his hips. Blaine looked at their touching hips and quickly back up to Kurts face. Eyes still closed, Kurt smiled.

Kurt moved up towards his headboard and began reaching out for his lover. Blaine without thought buried his face into Kurts chest and began giving him kisses again. Kissing and nibbling and full bites and sucking. His actions getting lower as the minutes passed.

As Blaine got to Kurts belly button, Kurt chuckled a little bit and covered his mouth with his hands, "I'm sorry!"

"Ticklish much, Hummel?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt tried his best to hide his laughter, "No! No, not at all!"

"Something is telling me that you're lying," Blaine's smirk turned into a full smile as he subconsiously wrapped his fingers around the top of Kurts pants.

Blaine grabbed Kurts hips and squeezed. Kurt howled with laughter, rolling around on his bed along with Blaine. That is until they heard a familiar voice, "Kurt!" his dad called, "Are you alright up there?"

"Oh my, God," Kurt whispered, "Blaine, put your shirt on! My dad'll be here any second."

They scrambled and as if they were in the nick of time, Blaine tucked his shirt in and both boys stood. Blaine immediately started pacing and Kurt went over to his desk and hunched over.

Burt opened Kurts door and looked at both boys, "You two doing alright up here?"

"Yeah," both of them would look at each other and nod, "We're doing great!"

"Okay," Burt nodded, "I prefer to have your door open when guests are around, alright, Kurt?"

"Yes, dad," Kurt nodded back.

"Alright," Burt looked at his watch, "Blaine you have twenty minutes before I want to see you off to home. Don't think we don't care about you, but I just don't want your parents worrying."

"Yes, sir," Blaine gave a nod.

Accepting the fate that Blaine would always call him, 'Sir,' he left towards the living room.

"Well," Blaine shrugged, "Tomorrow, we'll talk about what I've been thinking recently? I want to know if I should tell the Warblers or not. I want to run it by you first," he looked up at Kurt hopeful.

Kurt smiled again, "Okay, tomorrow. Lima Bean? Corner booth?"

"It's a deal!" Blaine went to hug Kurt, "I guess I'll get going since they opened the door and it's about to get way too dark."

As Blaine went downstairs, Kurt heard his dad offer Blaine a ride. Well, more like demand, "Alright, Blaine. It's getting too dark out there for you to be walking home yourself. I'll be driving you."

"Sure, sir!" Kurt smiled to himself again and fell to his bed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Pivot! Pivot!" Jeff whispered in the dark halls of Dalton.

Jeff, Nick and Kurt were carrying two teenage boys at the same time to the Dalton kitchens. The three men kept bumping the bodies into walls, furniture, corners and doors. Blaine, however, was patiently waiting in the Common Room with grasped hands and staring out of the windows.

"Jeff, stop hitting them into stuff!" Nick whispered, "They'll wake up!"

"Wait," Kurt has interjected, "You didn't kill them?" he looked up at Jeff and Nick.

Jeff fumbled with the the teenage boys' upperbodies as he lead the way, "I haven't got that good yet! I'm trying to hit them in the head as hard as I can, but that only makes them unconsious."

"Stab them in the heart at least!" Kurt said.

"Not if I have a rope," Nick sighed as he dropped his share of the two boys, "Let's stop for a few seconds, they're heavy," he placed his hands on his waist and looked down at the boys on the floor. Jeff and Kurt followed suit and rested their arms as well.

The three young killers found their two subjects in nearby Lima Heights Adjacent when the two subjects were doing graffiti on the sides of buildings. Nick and Kurt had tied them together as Jeff found a big rock and hit them in the head with said rock.

Jeff was still in the process of finding instruments to kill victims. Each chance he had, Jeff had a new weapon. Although the three young men were on the verge of going up a level, the Masters still ordered them to practice all together without the help of a Master. This was so they knew how do kill by themselves.

Nick and Kurt promised that they would let Jeff do all of the harm, so they stepped back and let him practice. However, they did help when it was time to carry the bodies back to Dalton. Over time, the bodies got heavier out of exhaustion from the hree young men. They finally got the bodies into the kitchens after a short break and went to get Blaine.

Blaine swiftly walked into the kitchens upon being called and saw that the victims were still breathing. His eyes grew sharp and turned towards the killers, "What is this?"

"Victims," Nick answered without hesitation.

"I know that, Nick," Blaine spoke again, "but why are they breathing?"

As Nick and Jeff fumbled with their answers and Kurt looked on at them, Blaine took out a knife from his jacket pocket, quickly opened it and stabbed each boy in the throat and heart. Blaine went so quick that they're were no scream from the victims. All three killers snapped their heads in Blaine direction and waited for him to speak.

But instead of devouring the victims, Blaine put the knife away and turned to the killers, "I have a proposition... but I need all the other men to hear as well."

"What are we going to do?" Kurt spoke.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "We're going on a trip. It'll be a long trip and you all may be gone for several days."

Unsure of what Blaine was going on about, Kurt looked over at Jeff and Nick, who were giving the same expressions to him, "I... I don't think we understand."

"Just go wake all the Warblers up and come downstairs to the Common Room quickly and quietly," Blaine pronounced.

"Couldn't you just tell them at a meeting later on today?" Kurt took a step towards Blaine.

Jeff and Nick stopped in their tracks after turning away to go to the bedrooms. They slowly turned around towards Blaine and Kurt. Blaine sighed and walked over to the victims laying on the table, "I guess so. I'm just... excited about my plan."

"I know you are honey," Kurt walked over to Blaine and reached out for his arm. Jeff and Nick glanced at each other with furrowed brows then back towards the other men, "But I don't think they'd want to be waken up in the middle of the night to hear something that you could say during the day."

Blaine sighed again and looked Kurt in the eyes, "Alright, I'll tell them tomorrow," he smirked as he played with his fingers. Subconsciously, the boys began leaning forward with their noses almost touching-

"Ahem," a sound was heard throughout the kitchen.

Kurt and Blaine turned their heads to a set of boys who were just simply standing there, looking at everything else but the two lovers.

"You two can go to bed if you wish," Blaine rubbed his fingers still.

"We didn't get an order, so we didn't know what to do," Jeff mumbled.

Blaine repeated his statement and watched as the two boys left. As soon as they were out of sight, Blaine went in again and surprised Kurt with a peck.

Kurt stepped away with a slight smile, "I guess I have to start going back home now. I'm already so late returning home and-"

"Stay here," Blaine interjected.

"Wha?" Kurts eyebrows rose slowly, "Blaine, my dad's going to be worried. I'm going to get into deep trob-"

"Stay here," Blaine stepped forward to his lover and stared him in the eyes, "I want you to be here. And besides, you'd have to drive all the way home to come all the way back here."

"True, but-" Blaine interrupted Kurt once again and kissed him. This lasted longer than the last and was more heated and passionate.

Between breaths and pauses, Blaine pleaded his case, "Stay here. I don't want you to go. I'll let you sleep in my bed."

With little to no convincing, Kurt kissed back and was lead by Blaine upstairs to his bed. Clothes were shed, sheets were upturned and the lights went dim. With no distractions, the boys finally did what they always wanted...

* * *

><p>Groggy Warblers filled the Common Room as they descended from their classes with backpacks and satchels full of textbooks and notes. The course work was beginning to grow due to Midterms unfolding into their schedules soon and their teachers were giving them more class and homework.<p>

Blaine sat at the headdesk, fingers wrapped around one another, and hiding his sly smile as he looked at Kurt. His thoughts kept tracing back to the night before full of moans, muscles, kisses, touching, gasping, growling, penetration... "Blaine?"

The ultimate Master cleared his throat and stood in front of the other Warblers, and Kurt, "I have an idea that I'd like to share with you. It consists of our after school activities," he wiggled his eyebrows.

The Warblers sat up and focused, all eager to hear a new plan set foot among them.

"West Virginia," Blaine started, "What do you all know about West Virginia?"

"It's to the East of us..." Trent started, "I think about thirty to fourty minutes away."

Blaine smirked, "Anything else?" After looking around to find blank expressions, he finished, "They all fear the Mothman."

Nick looked around before clearing his throat and stammered, "The Mothman? The dark winged creature that was responsible for the Silver Bridge falling? Wasn't that in the fifties?"

"Sixties," Kurt corrected Nick.

"Still," Nick continued, "Wouldn't they have forgotten about him now?"

"Look," Wes piped up, "They have museums and festivals dedicated to the creature and a statue at Point Pleasant. I think they still are scared of the bastard. We can use him as a device to get more victims. Plenty more!"

The Warblers looked back at Blaine as they realized all of their possiblities, "Is this true?" Trent interjected, "What would we do with the extra bodies? Where would we keep them in hiding? What about transportation?"

Kurt suddenly came to the realization that his dad had plenty of cars that people had abandoned at his shop. Mostly old cars from the seventies that was just rotting on soil, reeking of old car smell and desperately needed new paint jobs, but it was nothing that the Warblers could use. Kurt told the others his thoughts and waited for responses.

"You would do that for us?" David leaned forward.

Kurt nodded quickly, "Anything to help."

"How would we acquire them from Burt?" Blaine rubbed his chin. Jeff jerked his head towards Blaine.

"I could just say we needed them to practice our driving for our drivers liscenses?" Kurt spoke.

The Masters laughed and Thad spoke up, "Some of us know how to drive already though."

"That's why we lie," Jeff said exasperated, "Or say..." he began collecting himself, "that you all are teaching us."

"Kurt," Blaine stood up and walked to the point where he stood in front of Kurt and looked down on him, "How soon can you get us these cars?"

* * *

><p>"Does everyone have their weapons in the Volkswagon?" David looked at his list. His fingers traced the outline of his gun in his pocket as he noticed rope, knives, Wes' gavels were thrown into the pile, shovels, tasers stolen from police officers, bows and arrows, <em>Well this was going to be interesting<em>, David thought, and a chainsaw... _Chainsaw?_

"Um, Blaine?" David raised his hand without looking away from his list, "Do we have a chainsaw?"

"Yes," Blaine said as he came around to the back of the van, "Just in case if things take a wrong turn."

"Which it won't since all us Masters are here," David looked up at Blaine, "You know that."

Blaine smiled and looked on as the other Warblers were packing into the various cars. There were four in total including, a yellow Volkswagon Bus and mint green Van, a pink Chevorlet Bel-Air convertable with an AirStream attached and of course, the Red Ford Truck complete with a tarpe over the bed.

Each _Master_ got a vehicle to drive and it's passengers. Complete with directions to Point Pleasant, everyone got in their respected vehicles. A lot of passengers went into the bus and van since they could hold more people. Blaine and Kurt however, went into the Red Truck.

They rolled the windows down and followed the other cars as Blaine put his arm around Kurt. Kurt leaned into Blaines side and sighed. This feeling was nice. They were all driving in the middle of the night, some possibly to a city they've never been to and out for some good ol' hunting.

"Blaine," Kurt looked up at his lover, "Why are we doing this? Why are we not spanning it out like we were before?"

Blaine straightened his posture and cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on the road, "Some Warblers have been wanting to lead... normal lives instead of hunting every week. They just want a break from it all."

"What if they quit or turn their back on you?" Kurt sat up.

"They won't," Blaine shook his head, "I know they won't. They're faithful to me as are you," he quickly looked over to Kurt and booped his nose.

Kurt smiled, "That is true," he chuckled, "I just thought that once they have a certain break, that they'd never want to come back. They'd want to move on. I mean Blaine," Kurt yawned, "what's going to happen after high school?"

Blaine swallowed and shifted his eyes, "The Masters have all decided that they'll follow me wherever I go, whenever I go, and that's fact." He looked at the clock and read 11:20pm. They were ahead of schedule by ten minutes. He made sure that the Warblers either had no schoolwork to fullfill or already had the assignments completed.

As Kurt looked all around him, he saw nothing but cityscape turning into forests and long, winding roads. He saw stars above him as well as shooting stars and consteallations. As the breeze went through his hair and chilled his body, he grew into a trance as his face and left side of his body was warmed by Blaine's body heat. Soon, things around him grew hazy and his eyelids got heavy.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the sound of doors opening and closing. Through his blurry sight he saw blue jackets running around and getting their materials. Everyone was equipped with a knife and was being paired into teams. He saw the familiar face of his love coming back towards him. Kurt sat up as Blaine approached and smiled softly.<p>

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Blaine said and kissed Kurts forhead, "Are you ready to get some victims?"

"For you?" Kurt replied, "Of course."

"Good. Your weapons are in the van. You best need them if you're going to be hunting!"

Kurt clambered out of the Red Truck and looked around at his surroundings. He saw a metal bridge over a river,_ but why was this river familiar?_ As he looked further around him, he noticed a banner hanging from two buildings over a street that said, "Welcome to Beautiful Point Pleasant!"

Suddenly, the stories had come back to him. Mothman. Behind him was a mural full of Native Americans and Colonial Men and scrolls with calligraphy. The mural itself was called the _Battle of Point Pleasant_. By the water was a stone and bronze plaque with a memorial note of the fourty-six who had died in the river on December 15 of 1967.

"Remember," Wes started as the Warblers were conceiling their weapons, "all we need to do is go up this ramp onto the new Silver Bridge to the left towards Gallipolis. Just fill as much as you can into your vehicles... or AirStreams, and leave. Don't wait around."

"And please text any Master when you get back to Dalton safely," David spoke out, "Don't move your victims into the building but stay in the valley nearby because we're going to move to a nearby location to dispose of the bodies."

"To further explain," Wes began again, "there was an abandoned asylum found in the forest that's cool enough to keep the bodies from rotting to quickly. So we're going there after everyone collects at Dalton."

David brought out a stack of papers filled with information and placed them on the hood of the pink Chevorlet Bel-Air and placed his gun on top to keep them from blowing away, "But before we go," he motioned for Blaine and a squirmy Thad to come over where they were standing, "Us Masters want to award a certain Warbler into the highest level... Trent Nixon."

Trent's head shot up as he gasped, "What?"

"You have acheived a lot within a year and we want to congratulate you by welcoming you into the Masters," Blaine said as he held out a pin of a yellow bird holding an arrow while music notes flew around him, "Congradulations, Grave Robber."

Trent and the Masters all shook hands and officially placed the pin onto his lapel. There was a soft clapping from the other Warblers.

David reached over to his papers and gave some to Trent, "I did some research for you," he handed the papers to the other Warbler, "I found some gravesites that had recent burials. Some even from today and yesterday," he winked at Trent, "Have fun."

"Alright, Warblers," Blaine clasped his hands together and smiled, "Are we ready?"

A cheer was made from all the men. Some hands shot up in the air and some positions themselves, ready to run. Thad was being held back from going too early as the others could clearly see his eyes going red and teeth going sharp. They all waited for Blaine's cue to begin. Then suddenly, Blaine threw his hand down, "Go!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Go! Go! Go!" calls were called out.

Some Warblers were done packing up their vehicles and went to leave. With a quick skid, they were on the Silver Bridge crossing into Ohio, on their way home. Other Warblers were still out hunting and heard sirens. Fortunately, they were from an ambulance going the other direction.

Kurt looked around and saw Trent pulling a filled sack towards the vehicles and having a difficult time. He started turning to help Trent, but Blaine called after him in hushed tones, "Kurt, get back here! We're not finished yet!"

"I'm just going to help him, then come back!"

"No," Blaine reached out for Kurt at his arm, "He's a big boy. He can do it himself. Now come here!" he quickly yanked Kurt towards him, which made them both fall to the ground.

"I'm just helping, Blaine!" Kurt accidentally yelled.

"Shush!" Blaine clambered on top of Kurt and held his mouth shut, "Do you want people to hear us?"

A rush of thunder rang throughout the sky and seconds later some lightening lit up the clouds. Soon it would strike the ground. As the light flashed throughout the sky, Kurt swore he could have saw skulls in Blaines eyes.

"Now let's go," Blaine got up quickly and started walking up a hill towards more neighborhoods.

"Blaine," Kurt got up and started brushing off the dirt on his outfit, "I think we have enough. Every car has been filled and everyone is waiting on us."

"Well, it was said that they should leave when they're done," Blaine huffed up the hill, almost hitting the top, "It's their fault if they actually stay behind. Now we only have to fill the bed of the truck with a couple more bodies."

"I think we need to go," Kurt yelped as more thunder struck. A flash of lightning happened again and made an even louder sound of thunder the second time around, "It's getting darker, and-"

"Then go!" Blaine turned as he reached the top, "Go with the others before they leave and leave me here! I can finish this on my own!"

Kurt hesitated to take a step further and was genuinely afraid of Blaine and what he may do next. He so desperately wanted to leave and be in the comfort of his own warm home, but he also wanted to help Blaine at the same time.

Blaine took a deep breath and relaxed his stance, "You want to go home?"

Kurt nodded and looked back towards the vehicles. The pink Chevorlet Bel-Air with the attatched Airstream just left and was now getting onto the Silver Bridge. Kurt wanted so deperately to be in a car on the way back to Ohio. He was surprised and quickly turned his head when he heard the words, "Fine. Let's go."

"Really?" Kurt said softly as Blaine passed him.

"Yes, we'll go. I'm tired anyways," Blaine began walking past Kurt back to the last vehicle.

Kurt's eyes followed Blaine as he kept walking calmly to the Red Truck. He soon began to follow and felt rain drops fall as it began to rain softly. As the two boys walked, their hands brushed and fingers reached out for holding.

"Are you disappointed?" Kurt asked as they waited for a car to pass by before crossing the street.

"For not getting anything myself?" Blaine asked before answering himself, "No. I'm surprisingly fine. It's kind of relaxing not doing any of that for a change."

They came across the Red Truck and got inside before it started pouring hard. However they were still wet enough to feel uncomfortable in the chilly air. Another crack of lightening in the sky came across and shattered their ears it felt like.

Blaine turned on the engine and began driving off towards to the Silver Bridge and back into Ohio.

* * *

><p>When Blaine and Kurt finally arrived to the old barn where the bodies were going to be held, it was pouring. Nonetheless, the Warblers were furiously pulling bags of skin and bones into an old barn. The victims were going to be held there until they could slowly be hidden within the school without being caught.<p>

One Warbler gave the idea to cut up the victims and put them into containers within the fridges in the school kitchen... or maybe within their own kitchens, and Blaine didn't push away their idea either.

The barn was old, and abandoned. Filled with cobwebs, dust, and hay. The Warblers stayed inside while the rain kept pouring. Closing the giant doors kept the barn warm inside. Some Warblers had lighters that they would use to light up the area and to warm hands at least.

As some Masters looked out into the night sky, they tried to see if the rain stopped in further regions so they could finally go home soon.

* * *

><p>After a few days, the Warblers finished the idea of slicing up the bodies and packing them up in containers. So many plastic tubs of meat filled the fridges, all hidden in the back so they would be the last reached. They were also labeled "Warblers" for extra protection.<p>

Blaine observed the Warblers in the Common Room as they chatted among themselves, danced to some music, and enjoyed each other's presences. Blaine felt serene for a change. He didn't have to worry about killing schedules, who went each night, and when to eat. He finally didn't have to wake up late at night to just simply eat... at least for a while anyway.

Now, the Warblers can be regular boys for a while, and that's all Blaine really wanted. He saw how tired they were every hunting night. How much they had to work just to turn in schoolwork on their due dates. And finally they could could do that.

He sighed and decided to join them in conversation with a small smile on their face. He had his Warblers still. He still had Kurt, who was currently nonchalantly chatting with Nick and Jeff. Wes nudged Blaine, "You alright, man?"

Blaine nodded and smiled a toothy smile.

"Glad to have you back," Wes continued, "I've missed this Blaine."

"It's good to be back," Blaine sighed and relaxed his body in his chair. It's been so long since he's slumped, since he's laughed, and just 'hung out' with the guys. This was such a nice feeling. He finally felt normal.


End file.
